Uncontrolled Love
by Cho Eun Min
Summary: "Kudengar kelas ini kedatangan murid baru?" "Mulai sekarang. Dia menjadi targetku" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, membuat pemuda manis itu kembali berjongkok. Sungmin mendesis, ingin mencaci akan tetapi urung begitu menyadari jarak wajah mereka. Kyuhyun semakin mendekat, memiringkan kepala mencoba meraih bibir Sungmin. KyuMin,BL,SchoolLife,RateT(?)
1. Prolog

_**Uncontrolled Love**_

 _Kyuhyun-Sungmin_

 _Other Cast_

 _School Life_

 _BoysLove_

 _Rate T_

 **Discla** **i** **mer :** **Semua cast yang ada di dalam cerita milik Tuhan YME, Keluarga mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Fanfic ini murni milik author. Tercetus dari khayalan aneh author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan cerita maupun unsur apapun itu. Hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Warning :** **Rate bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, BoysLove, Alur Gaje, Typo(s), Tata bahasa tak sesuai EYD, dll.**

 **P.S : Untuk penampilan mereka di FF ini coba bayangin aja, Kyuhyun-Sungmin era 2006-an yang pict KyuMin pakai seragam biru. Si Min bawa buku banyak terus si Kyu pakai kacamata itu lho, atau yang pict mereka saling raih kemeja kayak orang mau berantem. Nah, kalo masih bingung bisa check pictnya di My Facebook.**

PROLOG

SCENE 1

BRAK! Pintu kelas terbuka dengan paksa ketika seseorang menendangnya dari luar. Nampak seorang pemuda tampan dengan penampilan yang terkesan berandal, melangkah tegas memasuki kelas diikuti dengan tiga pemuda yang tak kalah tampan dibelakangnya. Sepasang tangannya menyusup ke dalam saku celana seragamnya.

Seluruh siswa-siswi sontak menahan nafas mereka kala mengetahui siapa gerangan sang pendobrak pintu. Para siswi yang berdecak kagum seketika tertunduk takut disaat sepasang orbs tajam itu menatap ke arah mereka.

"Kudengar kelas ini kedatangan murid baru?" Suara bass mengalun menyentak keheningan. Tangannya menyentuh meja guru, menumpu tubuhnya. Mendengar alunan kalimat tersebut, mereka serentak menunjuk seorang pemuda yang terduduk diam di pojok kelas dekat jendela.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandang dari buku yang tengah dibacanya, menatap sekitar dengan kening berkerut heran. Pemuda tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Smirk andalanya terlukis jelas. "Perkenalkan dirimu" Perintah pemuda tampan itu mutlak.

Pemuda berwajah manis itu mendecih pelan, ia kembali berfokus pada bukunya. "Aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku tadi" Sahutnya acuh. Pemuda tampan itu mengalihkan pandang menatap teman se-gengnya. "Menarik" Ujarnya sebelum melangkah menghampiri meja sang pemuda manis.

Berhenti tepat disamping meja pemuda manis itu. Tangannya menyentuh meja, ia sedikit merundukkan tubuh jakungnya. "Tapi, aku bukan dari kelas ini"

"Aku mengenakan name tag. Kau bisa membaca, bukan" Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum miring, sedang krasak-krusuk dari siswa lain mulai menyentak keheningan kelas tersebut. Tangannya telulur, berniat meraih dagu halus itu. Namun...

Plak. Pemuda manis itu menyentak tangan si pemuda tampan. Ia menutup bukunya, beranjak berdiri. Menatap dingin orbs tajam di depannya. "Jangan sembarang menyentuhku. Aku membencinya" Desisnya. Kemudian beranjak pergi dari sana, meninggalkan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap kelakuannya dengan tatapan shock.

"Kyuhyun" Pemuda tampan itu mengalihkan pandang, menatap teman se-gengnya. "Mulai sekarang. Dia menjadi targetku" Ujarnya mutlak dengan seulas senyum miring mengerikan.

"Lee Sungmin"

SCENE 2

Tap. Sungmin menatap bingung dua lembar karcis yang terlempar di mejanya. Sungmin mendongak, menatap si pelempar karcis tersebut. "Malam ini jam 8" Sungmin meraih karcis tersebut, ia memberikan kembali ke si pelaku.

"Aku tidak akan datang" Kyuhyun berdecak. Ia melempar kembali karcisnya ke meja Sungmin. "Aku akan menunggumu selama apapun itu" Sahutnya acuh sembari melangkah keluar dari sana.

SCENE 3

BUGH. Kyuhyun memukul telak lawannya, ia menyeringai kemudian meludahkan setitik darah yang tergenang di sudut bibir ke lantai. Pemuda itu menatap Kyuhyun tajam, ia beranjak bangun.

"Kau masih ingin melawanku, heum" Remeh Kyuhyun.

"Cuih. Jangan kira karena kau penguasa sekolah ini. Kau bisa meremehkanku seenaknya" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, menatap jengah gerombolan pemuda tak berguna di belakang lawannya.

Ketika Kyuhyun bersiap melayangkan pukulannya, seorang pemuda meraih tangannya menarik tubuhnya pergi dari sana setelah melemparkan sebuah debu asap ke gerombolan siswa yang menjadi lawan Kyuhyun.

BRAK. "Yaakk...apa yang kau_" Kyuhyun seketika bungkam ketika telapak tangan halus itu membungkam bibirnya. Manik bulat itu menatap awas gerombolan siswa berandal itu yang berlari tak tentu arah mencari keberadaan mereka melalui celah pintu gudang.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, menatap Kyuhyun dingin. "Selain mencaci dan berkelahi. Hal berguna apa yang bisa kau lakukan, huh" Sindir Sungmin jengah. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Kyuhyun, kemudian beranjak berdiri.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, membuat pemuda manis itu kembali berjongkok. Sungmin mendesis, ingin mencaci akan tetapi urung kala menyadari jarak wajah mereka. Kyuhyun semakin mendekat, memiringkan kepala mencoba meraih bibir Sungmin.

Sontak Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, menghindari pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku hanya berniat baik kepadamu. Jangan mencoba melampaui batasanmu" Sungmin membuka pintu gudang dan beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

SCENE 3

"Aku tidak bisa bermain Ski" Ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, tangannya telulur di depan wajah Sungmin.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan mengajarimu" Sungmin tertawa sinis. "Membuang waktu saja. Lagipula aku tak tertarik dengan permainan itu" Jawabnya acuh. Kyuhyun mendesah jengah, dengan lancang ia menarik tangan Sungmin menghiraukan teriakan kesal pemuda manis itu.

"Kau_"

"Tak perlu berlagak membencinya. Nyatanya kau menginginkan permainan ini"

"Aku tidak_"

"Pegang tanganku" Sungmin dengan ragu memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Jarak mereka kini begitu dekat, berulang kali pemuda manis itu mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain.

Srak. "Eh" Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang Sungmin ketika pemuda manis itu hampir terpeleset jatuh. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, tanpa sadar kening mereka menyatu. Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya, membulat shock disaat orbs tajam Kyuhyun menghujam manik foxynya telak.

SCENE 4

Sungmin menyentak tangan Kyuhyun, manik foxynya berbayang. "Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan perasaan ini hadir kembali. Sudah lama aku menguburnya dan berjanji tak akan mengenalnya lagi. Cinta memang menyakitkan, aku begitu mengutuk perasaan ini. Sudah cukup waktu lalu aku tersakiti, aku tidak ingin mengulangnya!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia mendekat berniat merengkuh tubuh mungil itu namun Sungmin mendorongnya menjauh. "Anggap saja hanya mimpi buruk. Kita kembali pada batasan yang sudah kita bangun sebelumnya. Kita tidak bisa meneruskan perasaan ini, Cho Kyuhyun"

Sungmin mengusap kasar air matanya. Pemuda manis itu beranjak dari posisinya, berlari menjauh meninggalkan Kyuhyun di atap gedung sekolah itu. Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"AAARGH! BRENGSEK!" Teriaknya keras. Tubuh jakungnya merosot jatuh, bersimpuh diterpa rintik hujan yang baru saja turun menyapa bumi.

SCENE 5

Sungmin tersentak pelan, ketika sebuah lengan memeluknya dari belakang. "Tak kusangka pemuda sepertimu tidak bisa bermain billiard" Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. "Menjauhlah" Desis Sungmin sedikit terganggu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangan kanan telulur menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin. Membantu pemuda manis itu membidik bola berangka 13 itu. "Diamlah. Aku hanya ingin mengajarimu, hilangkan pikiran kotormu itu" Sahutnya sembari menyodok bola tersebut hingga empat diantara mereka masuk ke dalam lubang.

Dalam hati Sungmin berdecak kagum, namun wajah cantik itu hanya menampakkan raut datar. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang dan hidung mereka sontak bersentuhan. Sungmin tertegun untuk sesaat, ia berniat menjauh namun tangan kiri Kyuhyun menahan pinggangnya.

Pada akhirnya mereka berciuman.

END PROLOG


	2. Chapter 1 (First Time)

_**Uncontrolled Love**_

 **Main Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun (18 th)**

 **Lee Sungmin (17 th)**

 **Lee Jonghyun (18 th)**

 **Kim Jungmo (20 th)**

 **Support Cast :**

 **Tan Hangeng as Lee Father (37 th)**

 **Kim Heechul as Lee Mother (35 th) (Y)**

 **Choi Siwon as Cho Father (36 th)**

 **Kim Kibum as Cho Mother (34 th) (Y)**

 **Shim Changmin (18 th)**

 **Choi Minho (18 th)**

 **Lee Hyuk Jae (18 th)**

 **Kim Dasom (18 th)**

 **Other Cast : Untuk nama-nama yang tidak author cantumkan di Support Cast author taruh di bagian ini, oke. Cast ini mungkin akan terus bertambah dan berubah sesuai jalannya cerita. Ya, hanya untuk bagian Other Cast saja yang berubah dan bertambah.**

 **Discla** **i** **mer :** **Semua cast yang ada di dalam cerita milik Tuhan YME, Keluarga mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Fanfic ini murni milik author. Tercetus dari khayalan aneh author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan cerita maupun unsur apapun itu. Hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt-Comfort**

 **Theme : School Life, Friendship, Betrayal, etc.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary : Kau tidak akan mengerti? Bukannya membencimu. Hanya saja kenangan kelam waktu lalu yang membutakan mata batinku. Maaf, jika aku menyakitimu. Aku pun sakit disini. Jika bisa, aku mohon hapus semua kenangan itu. Berikan aku sebuah kepercayaan. Berikan aku sebuah warna hidup. Dengan begitu aku bisa membuka hatiku untukmu. Setelah itu, lindungilah. Jangan sekali menyakitinya. Jika kau tak ingin melihatku terbujur kaku di depan matamu.**

 **Warning :** **Rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu #TawaNista,** **BL (BoysLove), berbagai Typo(s) yg menjengkelkan, alur cerita aneh, dll.**

 **DONT LIKE! DONT BASH! DONT FLAME! DONT READ!**

 **Happy Reading**

 _ **Uncontrolled Love**_

 _First Time_

 **Chapter 1**

Pearl Blue Senior High School adalah salah satu sekolah swasta bertaraf internasional yang terletak di distrik _Gangnam_ , daerah _Apgujeong, Seoul Korea Selatan_. Sekolah menengah atas yang menjunjung tinggi akan bakat dan prestasi siswa-siswinya. Sebuah sekolah yang seringkali mendapatkan piala dan penghargaan dari negara asing karena kehebatan muridnya.

Pearl Blue juga kerap membawa nama negara mereka Korea Selatan ke dunia dengan dada membusung bangga sebab kemenangannya. Sungguh tak heran bila banyak orang tua berbondong-bondong ingin menyekolahkan anak mereka ke sekolah tenar itu. Bukan hanya kemampuan yang diasah, namun masa depan mereka pun akan tertata dengan baik di sekolah tersebut.

Tetapi, untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Dibutuhkan usaha dan biaya yang tidak dapat diragukan lagi.

.

Gedungnya terbangun laksana istana negara Inggris berwana cream semu abu-abu, di halaman depan terhampar rerumputan hijau yang terawat, layaknya lapangan sepak bola dunia. Di tengah lapangan terdapat tiang bendera negara Korea Selatan. Bagian atas gedung yang terbentuk segitiga terdapat lambang sekolah mereka. Sebuah burung phoenix berukuran tanggung yang terbuat dari emas.

Sebuah tulisan Pearl Blue Senior High School melingkar di bawah kakinya, berwarna biru laut.

Gedung megah itu terlindungi oleh gerbang besar berwarna hitam yang melingkar di sepanjang tubuh bangunan tersebut. Disetiap sudutnya terletak sepasang cctv berukuran kecil, mengantisipasi barangkali ada seorang siswa yang berniat kabur disaat jam pembelajaran berlangsung.

Ada 20 anak tangga yang menghubungkan area luar dengan pintu masuk Pearl Blue. Ketika sudah memasuki gedung, sepasang mata akan disuguhkan sebuah _Lobby_ yang memecah dua tangga dan dua lorong. Di lantai tengah _Lobby_ terdapat lambang dari Pearl Blue berbentuk bundar dan berwarna biru laut.

Dua tangga tersebut memisahkan ruang kelas Senior dan Junior yang dibatasi sebuah mading berukuran tanggung, mading berlapiskan kaca yang bisa di buka dan tertempel di dinding. Tangga terbuat dari kayu pilihan berwarna cokelat tua dengan anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu pula.

Lorong pertama menghubungkan kantor pusat informasi. Lorong kedua menghubungkan ke aula utama Pearl Blue, kantin dan lapangan basket. Untuk ruang guru dan ruang kepala sekolah berada di lantai atas. Satu lantai dengan kelas X. Terdapat dua lift di sisi kanan-kiri tangga, hanya diantisipasikan untuk para dewan guru serta siswa-siswi yang merasa terdesak.

Membuktikan jika penghuni Pearl Blue tidak sembarang menggunakan lift tersebut tanpa alasan yang mendukung.

.

Beralih ke lantai kelas Junior. Suasana lorong terlihat senyap, tak heran mendapati situasi tersebut karena lima menit lagi jam pembelajaran dimulai. Di dalam tata tertib Pearl Blue, bel masuk akan berdentang sepuluh menit lebih awal daripada jam pembelajaran.

Diantisipasikan kepada para siswa maupun siswi untuk mempersiapkan pelajaran mereka sebaik mungkin, agar disaat jam pembelajaran berlangsung tidak ada diantara mereka yang diperbolehkan keluar kelas dengan dalih apapun itu, kecuali ke toilet.

Namun diantara 10 kelas yang berjajar berhadapan di sepanjang lorong, ada salah satu kelas yang sedikit bising. Yaitu kelas XI. A-3, sebuah kelas yang terletak di sisi kiri bersampingan dengan kelas XI. A-4 dan berhadapan dengan kelas XI. B-8.

Posisi dari pengaturan kelas tersebut ialah, kelas XI. A-1 berada di sebelah kanan dan berurutan hingga kelas XI. A-5. Sementara, kelas XI. A-5 berhadapan dengan kelas XI. B-6 dan berurutan hingga kelas XI. B-10. Sehingga kelas XI. A-1 berhadapan dengan kelas XI. B-10.

Disamping kelas XI. B-6 terdapat tangga kayu yang menghubungkannya dengan kelas X. Pengaturan kelas X tak jauh berbeda dengan pengaturan kelas XI. Sedang disamping kelas XI. A-5 terdapat lorong panjang yang terbelah menjadi 2 menghubungkannya dengan toilet dan ruang loker. Tempat penyimpanan barang-barang siswa-siswi kelas XI yang enggan mereka bawa pulang.

Kembali ke kelas XI. A-3 yang sejak tadi tak berniat surut meski hanya sedetik. Suasana kebisingan kelas yang umum terjadi dikala guru belum memasuki kelas. Sering memang siswa-siswi kelas XI. A-3 mendapat teguran dari kelas lain karena suasana kelasnya yang sedikit brutal dibanding dengan kelas-kelas tetangganya.

.

"Eh, kalian tahu tidak. Kemarin malam ada seorang pemuda yang menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku!" seru seorang gadis bersurai panjang yang tengah terduduk di meja. Perilaku yang tidak sopan, bila salah satu guru melihatnya bisa dipastikan gadis tersebut akan mendapatkan teguran keras dari pihak tata tertib.

"Oh. _Jinja_! Kau tidak sedang berbohong kepada kami, kan?" tanya seorang gadis lain berkepang dua dengan nada ragu. Gadis bersurai panjang itu merengut kesal melihat temannya yang tak mempercayai dirinya.

"Ish. Kang Sora, jangan membuatku kesal. Aku berkata jujur."

"Baiklah. Baiklah, cepat katakan siapa pemuda itu. Apakah dia pemuda yang tampan?" tanya gadis lain berponi miring di kursinya dengan menumpu dagu. Gadis bersurai panjang itu menggeleng, wajahnya berubah muram.

"Ck. Sama sekali tidak. Maka dari itu aku langsung menolaknya," ujarnya dongkol. Sontak dua gadis yang sejak tadi mendengar perkataannya itu tertawa terbahak, mengejek sang gadis bersurai panjang.

"Ahahaha...aduh Jinnie-ah. Mengapa menolaknya? Seharusnya kau terima saja. Aku rasa pemuda itu cocok untukmu," ejek Sora, masih dengan tertawa. Mendengar ejekan temannya, Jinnie beranjak turun dari meja. Dia mengibaskan surai panjangnya ke belakang.

"Yakkk...jangan mengejekku. Mana mungkin gadis secantik diriku menerima pemuda udik macam dia. Ih, dia bukan tipeku."

"Apakah seburuk itu? Coba kau jelaskan?" pinta gadis berponi miring bername tag Park Ja eum. Jinnie mengalihkan pandang menatap dua sahabatnya.

"Kalian ingin tahu. Baik, dengarkan penggambaranku tentangnya. Dia tidak tinggi, mungkin tinggi badannya hanya sekitar 170 cm. Wajahnya standart, tubuhnya tidak gagah, tidak maskulin. Penampilannya kampungan." Jinnie mengibaskan tangannya, dia meringis pelan menahan mual ketika membayangkan pemuda yang kemarin malam berani menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya.

"Ya Tuhan, sepertinya memang mengerikan," desau Sora yang diangguki Jinnie dan Ja eum.

"Lalu, seperti apa pemuda idealmu Jinnie-ah. Seingatku kau selalu menolak pernyataan cinta dari pemuda manapun?" tanya Ja eum penasaran. "Ya, kau juga sempat menolak Juno. Adik kelas kita, padahal aku rasa dia cukup tampan. Bukan begitu Ja eum?" sambung Sora yang diangguki Ja eum.

Jinnie tersenyum manis, jemari tangan bergerak menyisir surai panjangnya. Sepasang iris mengedar, menerawang memikirkan sang pria idaman. "Kyuhyun oppa."

" _MWO_! Kyuhyun!" teriak Sora dan Ja eum bersamaan semakin menambah kebisingan kelas tersebut. Jinnie mengangguk antusias membenarkan teriakan temannya. "A-ah, Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sunbae. Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun itu!" gagap Ja eum shock.

Wajah Jinnie tertekuk kesal, melihat kebodohan dua sahabatnya ini.

"Iya, Kyuhyun oppa. Cho Kyuhyun, anak dari Cho Siwon dan Cho Kibum. Pemilik perusahaan Hyundai terbesar di Korea Selatan sekaligus Asia dan Eropa serta donatur utama sekolah ini. Siswa kelas XII. A-1, pintar matematika dan bersuara merdu. Berulang kali menjuarai olimpiade matematika dan sains bertaraf internasional. Juga sering kali membawa band sekolah kita ke festival musik dunia. Kyuhyun oppa, seorang penguasa sekolah ini sekaligus ketua dari gengnya yang dia beri nama Kyu-Line. Berparas tampan, tinggi dan bertubuh proposional. Jelas!"

Jinnie mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah ketika dirinya usai menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Merasa gerah dengan sikap autis teman-temannya walau sebenarnya kelas ini sudah cukup dingin dengan AC yang tertempel di dinding. Tanpa sadar mulut dua gadis manis itu terbuka, merasa tertegun dengan penjelasan Jinnie.

"Oh. Jinnie, aku sarankan kau untuk segera pergi ke dokter," celetuk Sora setelah sadar dari sikap autisnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Jinnie mengerutkan kening heran. "Mengapa kau memintaku untuk pergi ke dokter? Tubuhku baik-baik saja,"

"Iya, tubuhmu. Tapi, tidak dengan otakmu," timpal Ja eum sekenanya. Mata Jinnie melotot marah, dia kemudian menggebrak meja dengan keras. "Yaakkk...memangnya ada apa dengan otakku, kalian pikir otakku bergeser?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Yakkk...aku masih waras!" teriak Jinnie tidak terima. Sora menghela nafas panjang, dia menatap Ja eum kemudian mereka menggeleng bersamaan.

"Siapa yang mengira kau tidak waras? Kami hanya menyarankan dirimu untuk memeriksakan otakmu yang bekerja di luar nalar itu ke dokter. Oh, ayolah Park Jinnie kau tahu siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya kau, seluruh dunia pun tahu siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun. Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi, kawan. Cho Kyuhyun bagaikan bulan yang tak tersentuh. Lebih baik, kau sirnakan saja harapanmu itu daripada nanti kau terjatuh dan menjadi gila."

"Yaaa...memangnya salah mengagumi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Nasib seseorang siapa yang tahu?"

"Ya. Ucapanmu memang benar. Tapi, adakalanya kita tidak terlalu mengharapkannya. Jangankan kau yang hanya seorang Park Jinnie. Kim Dasom saja yang seorang primadona sekolah ini tidak bisa meluluhkan hatinya, apalagi yang lain. Kami temanmu, Jinnie-ah. Kami hanya tidak ingin sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi padamu," tutur Ja eum lembut.

Gadis berponi miring itu beranjak menghampiri Jinnie, mengusap bahu sahabatnya.

Jinnie menghela nafas berat, seulas senyum lemah terulas. Dia mengangguk pelan, membenarkan ucapan teman-temannya. Setitik rasa haru menyelimuti benaknya saat merasakan ketulusan dua sahabatnya ini.

"Hey. _Seonsaengnim_ datang, _seonsaengnim_ datang!" seru seorang siswa sembari melangkah cepat ke mejanya setelah menutup pintu kelas. Sontak semua murid heboh berlarian kesana-kemari menuju tempat mereka masing-masing.

Pintu kelas yang di desain seperti pintu mini market dan ber _frame_ kaca gelap itu terbuka secara perlahan, menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian formal. Memasuki kelas dengan salah satu tangan menenteng tiga buah buku tebal dan berhenti tepat di meja guru.

Iris kembarnya mengedar menatap murid-muridnya. "Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Selamat pagi Kim _seonsaengnim_!" jawab mereka serempak. Kim _saem_ meletakkan bukunya ke meja lalu melangkah ke tengah kelas. "Hari ini kelas kita akan mendapati seorang murid baru." Kim _saem_ mengalihkan pandang, menatap seorang pemuda yang masih berdiri di luar kelas.

"Silakan masuk." Titahnya. Pemuda itu mengangguk, kemudian melangkah memasuki kelas. Beberapa pasang mata yang memandang tanpa sadar berdecak kagum. Bisikan-bisikan samar terdengar.

"Uwoh. Manis sekali!"

"Dia seorang _namja_. Tapi, wajahnya?"

" _Cute_."

"Sungguh dia lebih cantik dari diriku. Walau dia seorang pria."

Kim _saem_ berdehem pelan, menetlarkan suasana yang mendadak ricuh. Mereka seketika bungkam mendapat deheman tersebut. "Perkenalkan dirimu."

Pemuda manis itu maju selangkah, menatap datar sekelompok siswa-siswi yang sebentar lagi menjadi teman barunya. "Lee Sungmin _imnida_." Ujarnya dingin sambil menunduk singkat. Bisik-bisik samar kembali terngiang, Kim _saem_ beralih menggebrak meja.

"Baik, Lee Sungmin-sshi_" Kim _saem_ memotong kalimatnya matanya mengedar ke arah murid-muridnya. "_kau bisa duduk dengan Jung Daehyun," sambung Kim _saem_.

Sungmin beranjak dari posisinya, melangkah menghampiri meja Daehyun. Pemuda tampan itu segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan bergeser ke sisi lain. Akan tetapi, sungguh tak terkira Sungmin beserta raut datarnya melewati meja tersebut tanpa tandang alih membuat Daehyun dan teman sekelasnya melongo tak mengerti.

Sungmin menghampiri sebuah meja yang terletak di pojok kiri kelas disamping jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan samping Pearl Blue. Tangan bergerak menarik kursi.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi." Tegur Kim _saem_ turut merasa bingung dengan tingkah Sungmin _._ Sungmin meletakkan tasnya, dia menengadah menatap Kim _saem_. "Saya nyaman duduk sendiri, _saem_ ," jelas Sungmin. Kim _saem_ mengangguk, tidak berniat memperpanjang masalah. Pria paruh baya itu kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Baik, kita mulai pembelajaran kali ini. Buka buku sejarah halaman 110!" perintah Kim _saem_ menyentak kegiatan mereka dalam menilik diri Sungmin. Para siswa-siswi itu pun serentak berfokus pada buku mereka masing-masing. Menghiraukan Sungmin yang menunduk menatap buku dengan seulas senyum miring di sudut bibir.

.

.

Seorang siswa terlihat tengah berjalan mengendap-endap di sepanjang lorong kelas XII, sepasang iris sipitnya mengedar kesana-kemari dengan gerakan cepat. Kakinya berjinjit di setiap langkah. Begitu akan berbelok ke lorong lain. Seseorang menghentikannya.

"Ingin kabur, heum." Bulu romanya sekejap meremang saat telinga mendengar suara bass yang tampak familiar. Dia meneguk ludah lamat. Keringat dingin mengucur di sekitar kening dan sisi wajah.

"Berbalik!"

Pemuda itu perlahan memutar tubuh, sepasang tangannya mengerat tali ransel. Dalam pandangan, terdapat 4 orang pria tampan berdiri angkuh menyorot dirinya. Satu diantara mereka menyandar di dinding lorong yang berlapiskan kaca lebar yang cukup tebal dengan bibir bergerak melumat permen karet. Penampilannya berandal jauh dari kesan rapi, akan tetapi sama sekali tidak melunturkan ketampanannya.

"Kau anak kelas XI untuk apa berkeliaran disini?" Suara bassnya mengalun dingin. Permen karet yang terkoyak di mulut meluncur ke tong sampah bersama langkah ringan yang menapaki lantai lorong dengan sepasang telapak tangan tersemat di saku celana seragamnya.

Siswa kelas XI itu terdiam di tempat, dia hanya mampu menunduk dalam. Meratapi nasib sialnya. Pemuda tampan itu mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Kau bisu."

"Ck. Ayolah, Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin sekolah bergengsi macam Pearl Blue menerima seorang murid yang cacat." Ejek seorang pria tinggi bername tag Shim Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, menatap teman se-gengnya. "Terbukti dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Dia ketakutan," timpal seorang pemuda tampan disamping Changmin. Bername tag, Lee Jonghyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh sinis, tangannya terulur merangkul bahu bergetar sang siswa kelas XI.

"Hey, kenapa tubuhmu menggigil? Tak perlu takut, kami _sunbaemu_ ," ucap Kyuhyun berpura ramah.

Ketiga temannya serentak mengalihkan pandang, menahan tawa sambil menggelengkan kepala maklum begitu mendapati tingkah aneh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengacuhkan mereka, _orbs_ tajamnya hanya melirik sekilas kelakuan ketiga sahabatnya. Siswa kelas XI itu mengangguk pelan merespon lontaran Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, sekarang coba jelaskan kepada kami. Mengapa kau berkeliaran di sekitar sini, Xiah Junsu?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh penekanan, namun masih dengan nada ramah. Junsu terkesiap, bola matanya mengedar cepat ke segala arah. Wajah putihnya memucat dengan keringat dingin yang semakin merembes keluar membayangi roman cemasnya.

Kyuhyun menarik lengannya dari bahu Junsu, kemudian merajam tubuh Junsu dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Buka ranselmu!" Junsu mendongak. Wajahnya semakin memucat panik. "A-apa?"

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan. "Buka atau kuhajar!" putus Kyuhyun mutlak. Junsu tersudut, tangan yang bergetar hebat serta linang keringat yang membasahi telapak tangan terpaksa dia dorong ke resleting ransel dan membukanya.

"Tuang isinya!" Junsu menatap Kyuhyun, meminta belas kasih. Akan tetapi ditolak mentah-mentah.

"T-tapi _sunbae_ _"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, dia mengalihkan pandang menatap teman-temannya. Mereka menggelengkan kepala, sementara Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "It's so fun," bisiknya.

Junsu menuang isi ranselnya ke lantai. Trak. Sebuah alat perekam suara berukuran kecil berwarna silver terjatuh diantara tumpukan buku. Kyuhyun terkekeh sinis, tangan terulur mendorong tubuh yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu ke lantai. "See. Ternyata kau seorang pencuri," remeh Kyuhyun.

Tiga temannya menatap Junsu tak percaya. Tak pernah mengira akan mendapati seorang siswa pencuri di sekolah bergengsi macam ini. Kyuhyun merunduk, meraih kerah seragam Junsu.

Bugh! Kyuhyun memukul telak rahang kiri Junsu. Pemuda tampan itu sebentar lagi akan membabi buta jika ketiga temannya tak menyadarkan dirinya. Changmin mendesis jengah, dia bergerak cepat meraih bahu Kyuhyun.

"Yakk...yakk. Kau bisa membunuhnya Cho!" teriak Changmin kalap. Kyuhyun menyentak tangan Changmin. "Ck. Kyuhyun, dengarkan penjelasannya dulu. Jangan terus memukulinya seperti itu," gusar pemuda tampan lainnya, bername tag Choi Minho.

Kyuhyun menghentikan pukulannya, sepertinya ucapan Minho berpengaruh padanya. Kyuhyun mengerat kerah seragam Junsu, menariknya hingga kepala itu terangkat ke arahnya.

"Apakah beasiswa yang diberikan sekolah ini kepadamu tidak mampu mencukupi kebutuhan sekolahmu hingga kau melakukan perbuatan hina itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Junsu tersenggal, meringis ngilu saat denyut lebam merajam wajahnya.

"Bukan. Bukan karena sekolahku, _sunbae_. Ibuku sakit dan aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli obatnya," lirihnya pelan. Kyuhyun melepas cengkeramannya. Beranjak berdiri dengan tangan kiri menyusup di saku celana seragamnya. Membawa dompet kulit berwarna hitam ke tangan.

Kyuhyun melemparkan beberapa lembar won ke perut Junsu yang masih terkapar di lantai. Junsu menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti. "Gunakan uang itu untuk membeli obat ibumu. Bereskan kekacauan ini dan segera pergi dari sini. Satu pesanku, jangan kau ulangi lagi kebodohanmu ini bila kau masih ingin bertahan di sekolah ini."

Junsu beranjak dari lantai, merunduk berulang kali di hadapan Kyuhyun. Menghiraukan denyut perih yang merajam wajah dan tubuhnya."Terima kasih _sunbae_. Terima kasih. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Terima kasih,"

"Hem," Kyuhyun beringsut pergi dari tempatnya, melangkah sembari menepuk bahu kanan Junsu. Junsu menatap kepergian Kyuhyun bersama gengnya. Bibirnya mengulas satu lekuk hangat lalu menatap lembaran won yang tergenggam di tangan.

"Tak baik memang. Ibu akan membenciku jika dia mengetahui perbuatanku ini. Sekali saja aku berbuat bodoh. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Terima kasih, _sunbae_."

.

.

Jonghyun terkekeh pelan, melangkah sedikit cepat demi menyamai langkah Kyuhyun kemudian merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. "Kau seperti seorang malaikat yang terperangkap dalam tubuh setan," ejek Jonghyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh, dia menggeplak kepala Jonghyun.

"Yes. It's me."

"Kyuhyun-ah,"

Mereka serentak berhenti melangkah ketika suara seorang gadis menyentak indera pendengaran mereka. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang sekilas sontak mengumpat dalam hati menghiraukan racauan teman-temannya.

"Ekhem. Kim dasom," ujar Changmin.

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin dingin, pemuda tampan itu reflek mundur selangkah. Sedang Minho dan Jonghyun sibuk dengan siulan-siulan buruk mereka.

Dasom tersenyum manis. Gadis berponi datar itu melangkah mendekat dengan sekotak bento di sepasang tangan. Kyuhyun mengulaskan satu lekuk keterpaksaan, sorot tajamnya menilik tubuh Dasom dengan pandangan mencela namun samar.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Aku membawakanmu bekal." Dasom mengulurkan kotak bento yang tertampu di tangan ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam, dia hanya memandangi kotak bento tersebut tanpa minat. Changmin tiba-tiba menelusup diantara mereka. Tangannya bergerak cepat meraih kotak bento itu dari tangan Dasom.

"Biarkan untuk mereka, jika tak ingin terbuang percuma. Karena aku tidak akan menerimanya," sela Kyuhyun begitu mendapati tatapan tak rela dari Dasom.

Dasom mengalihkan pandang, menatap Kyuhyun. Hatinya sedikit tercubit mendengar penolakan pujaan hatinya. Dasom menghela nafas samar, bibirnya mengulaskan satu senyum lembut.

"Hm. Kyuhyun-ah..." Dasom menghentikan untaian kalimatnya, sedikit bimbang dengan perkataan yang akan dia lontarkan. Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap Dasom dengan datar.

"Seminggu lagi sekolah kita mengadakan pesta penyambutan musim gugur. Akan sangat terhormat, bila kau berkenan menjadi_"

"Pasanganku," tebak Kyuhyun tepat sasaran. Dasom mengerjap, mengerling Kyuhyun dengan tatapan malu-malu. Bola mata Kyuhyun berputar malas, decakan samar terlontar dari celah bibirnya.

"Maaf, aku tak berkenan. Kau seorang primadona di sekolah ini, nona Kim. Kau bisa memilih pemuda manapun yang kau suka untuk menjadi pasanganmu, selain diriku."

Kyuhyun melesakkan tangannya ke saku celana sebelum berlalu lenggang meninggalkan Dasom. Dasom merunduk, sepasang tangan disisi tubuh terkepal. Menahan gejolak emosi yang menaungi hati.

"Tapi, aku menginginkanmu Kyuhyun-ah!" teriak Dasom menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

Dasom menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia menatap punggung Kyuhyun. "Aku memilihmu," sambungnya. Ketiga pemuda tampan itu menggeleng pelan seraya menahan tawa, menatap konyol adegan _live_ drama di depan mereka. Jonghyun bersiul pelan, sementara Minho dan Changmin terkikik lucu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas jengah mendapati tingkah konyol teman-temannya sekaligus tingkah menjijikkan Dasom yang tak kunjung lelah dalam meraup perhatiannya . Tanpa menoleh dia berucap.

"Tapi, aku tidak memilihmu. Cari pemuda lain," putusnya pedas sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Uwohh!"

Tiga pemuda tampan itu bertepuk tangan riuh merespon desauan pedas Kyuhyun. Mereka serentak beringsut pergi menyusul langkah Kyuhyun. Minho berhenti tepat disamping Dasom yang masih tertegun pilu di tempatnya. Pemuda tampan itu menepuk pelan bahu sang _yeoja_.

"Aku turut berduka cita, nona Kim," ujar Minho berpura prihatin dengan sudut bibir mencemooh.

Dasom menggeram tertahan, tangannya bergerak mengerat surai hitamnya. "Aakh. Brengsek!" teriaknya kesal sembari menendang udara kosong di sekitar, luapan marah atas penolakan Kyuhyun tergurat jelas di sepasang mata.

.

.

"Hahaha...si Dasom yang malang," celetuk Changmin dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Jonghyun tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Changmin, tak jarang pemuda tampan itu mencomot makanan dari kotak bento tersebut. "Kekeke...benar-benar malang," sahut Jonghyun konyol.

Kyuhyun menatap aneh dua sahabat karibnya itu, dia meneguk colanya secara perlahan. "Kalian gila, eoh. Sejak tadi meracau, tapi masih memakan makanan yang dia berikan," cemooh Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan mereka. Minho yang tengah berfokus pada makanannya mengangguk, membenarkan gugatan Kyuhyun.

Changmin meraih gelas minumnya dan meneguknya dengan rakus. "Biar saja, toh makanan ini bukan Dasom yang membuatnya. Aku taidk yakin wanita seperti itu bisa membuat makanan seenak ini," kata Changmin acuh setengah menghina. Jonghyun mengangguk, dia menyilangkan kaki.

"Heum. Aku setuju. Lagipula, sayang kan kalau membuang makanan ini secara cuma-cuma," timpalnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, iris tajamnya mengedar ke sekeliling mencoba tidak menghiraukan Changmin dan Jonghyun. Dirinya tengah muak dan akan semakin muak bila terus mendengar nama gadis penjilat terlafal mengorek lubang telinganya.

Kyuhyun beralih menilik kesibukan para pelayan kantin dan sesekali dia mendapati segerombol siswi yang memandangi dirinya penuh decak kagum serta pekikan tertahan saat matanya tanpa sengaja bersibobrok dengan para pengagumnya itu.

"Eh. Kau tahu tidak. Kelas XI. A-3 kedatangan murid baru," ucap seorang _yeoja_ berkepang satu dengan tangan membawa kotak bekal.

Kyuhyun menghentikan edaran matanya, kini dirinya hendak berfokus pada sepasang siswi yang terduduk di meja depan, berjarak sepuluh petak dari mejanya.

"Oh, benarkah. Seorang _namja_ atau _yeoja_?" tanya _yeoja_ lain yang duduk di depan gadis berkepang satu itu.

"Aku dengar seorang _namja_ ," jawabnya sembari membuka tutup bekal. "Oh, benarkah. Bagaimana dengan wajahnya? Apa dia tampan?" tanya _yeoja_ yang duduk di depan gadis berkepang satu itu dengan nada suara antusias. Sang _yeoja_ berkepang satu mulai menyuap makanannya.

"Heum. Kau tidak akan percaya ini, Seulbi. Bila aku menceritakan bagaimana parasnya kepadamu. Uh, aku yakin kau pasti akan iri dan bergegas membobol tabunganmu di bank demi melakukan operasi plastik."

Gadis bernama Seulbi mengerutkan kening bingung mendengar untaian berlebihan temannya. Dia mengacuhkan minumannya dan berfokus pada _yeoja_ berkepang satu itu.

"Apa maksudmu Kangmi? Apa bentuk wajahnya begitu indah? Mengapa kau tampak melebih-lebihkannya?" ungkapnya penasaran sekaligus tersinggung akan lontaran Kangmi yang secara tidak langsung menyindir parasnya.

Tak. Reflek, gadis bernama Kangmi memukul kepala Seulbi dengan sumpit makannya. "Jangan asal bicara, bodoh. Siapa yang melebih-lebihkan. Memang itu kenyataannya," omel Kangmi.

"Ish. Maka dari itu lekas bercerita, jangan bertele-tele!" damprat Seulbi sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Heum," Kangmi menganggukkan kepala. Meneguk minumnya sejenak sebelum menanggalkan aktifitas makannya.

Kangmi menyilangkan lengan di meja, sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Seulbi. "Namanya Lee Sungmin. Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi tubuh kira-kira 175 cm dan berparas layaknya transgender."

" _Mwo_! Transgender!" jerit Seulbi yang mengundang delikan tajam dari Kangmi. "Yakkk...jaga notasi bicaramu Go Seulbi! Aish, kau ini."

Kangmi mengedarkan pandangan, mengantisipasi keadaan. Setelah dirasa keadaan tetap aman, terbukti dari semua penghuni yang sama sekali tak menoleh ke arahnya. Kangmi kembali memaku wajah Seulbi.

"Oke. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. _So_ , apa maksudmu dengan transgender itu? Dia masih seorang pria, kan."

"Tentu saja dia masih seorang pria dengan tubuh pria pula. Bukankah aku tadi berkata bentuk wajahnya, bukan bentuk tubuhnya. Wajahnya itu memang terlampau manis nyaris cantik untuk seukuran pria bahkan untuk kita juga. Aku saja tadi sempat iri dengan keindahan wajahnya itu. Padahal aku seorang gadis tulen,"

"Oh. Seindah itukah. Aku jadi penasaran dengan bentuk wajahnya. Kau bagaimana bisa tahu, bukankah kau tidak sekelas dengannya?"

"Hey. Kau lupa bila aku berteman baik dengan Kang Sora. Jadi tadi aku ke kelasnya untuk meminjam buku sejarah dan alhasil aku melihatnya. Duduk di pojok ruang kelas dekat jendela." Kangmi meraih botol minumnya dan meneguknya.

Seulbi menatap kegiatan Kangmi, masih banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya seputar pemuda pendatang baru itu. "Lantas, dia pindahan dari sekolah mana?" Seulbi menopang dagu menatap heran Kangmi yang hampir tersedak dengan minumannya sendiri.

Kangmi mengusap bibirnya, tangannya bergerak meraih tangan Seulbi. "Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu dia pindahan dari sekolah mana. Kau dengar, walaupun dia berwajah cantik. Namun dia sangat mengerikan, begitu dingin tak tersentuh. Tadi, Sora dan teman-temannya sempat bercerita kepadaku..."

Kangmi memotong ucapannya, dia mengambil nafas sejenak merasa tersenggal dengan ucapan cepatnya. Seulbi menyentak genggaman tangan Kangmi, membuat gadis berkepang satu itu menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa kau memotong ceritamu? Tadi, Sora dan teman-temannya bercerita apa kepadamu?" tanya Seulbi tak sabar.

Kangmi mendesis jengah, manik sipitnya menatap sengit _yeoja_ berpipi tembem itu. "Aish. Aku sedang mengambil nafas. Kau ingin melihatku sekarat karena kehabisan nafas, eoh!"

"Sudahlah, jangan berbelit-belit. Ayo, lanjutkan ceritamu."

"Grr. Dasar tukang perintah!" umpat Kangmi kesal yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Seulbi. "Tadi, disaat Kim _saem_ menawarkan tempat duduk kosong untuk Sungmin yang bersampingan dengan Jung Daehyun. Sungmin menghiraukan tawaran tersebut."

"Menghiraukan. Maksudmu, Sungmin tidak menerima tawaran itu. Jadi, dia melewati kursinya..."

"Iya. Dia melewati kursi itu dengan seenak jidatnya. Tidak mengindahkan perasaan Daehyun dan Kim _saem_ yang telah menawarkan kursi itu untuknya,"

"Ya Tuhan, angkuh sekali. Apa alasannya menolak kursi tersebut?"

"Katanya, dia lebih nyaman duduk sendiri."

"Anti sosial, eoh. Bagaimana bisa Pearl Blue menerima siswa angkuh macam dia. Aigo," Seulbi meneguk minumnya, kepalanya menggeleng tidak percaya. "Iya, kau benar. Dengan perangai seperti itu, dia tak akan mendapatkan teman disini. Justru musuh yang akan berbaris di belakangnya."

"Heum. Kita lihat saja nanti. Sampai kapan dia akan bertahan dengan perangai seperti itu. Namanya juga anak baru, jadi belum mengerti betul seluk beluk sekolahan ini."

Kangmi dan Seulbi kemudian tertawa sinis, tidak menyadari sepasang mata tajam yang sejak tadi menyorot perbincangan mereka. Satu smirk andalannya terulas, pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu meneguk colanya hingga tandas.

"Lee Sungmin.." gumamnya.

.

.

.

BRAK! Pintu kelas terbuka dengan paksa ketika seseorang menendangnya dari luar. Nampak seorang pemuda tampan dengan penampilan yang terkesan berandal, melangkah tegas memasuki kelas diikuti dengan tiga pemuda yang tidak kalah tampan dibelakangnya. Sepasang tangannya menyusup ke dalam saku celana seragamnya.

Ketiga pemuda tampan itu hanya terdiam di balik punggung Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut bingung saat mendapati tingkah aneh sang ketua yang tiba-tiba memaksa mereka untuk melangkah ke lantai junior, terlebih memasuki salah satu kelas disana.

Mereka yang berada di dalam kelas pun sedikit banyaknya mengerut bingung mendapati kedatangan sang pangeran sekolah yang tidak biasa dan tanpa tujuan apapun.

Sungguh, jika tidak mendapati suatu masalah maupun urusan penting disini. Kyuhyun tidak akan sudi menginjakkan kakinya di lantai ini. Mengingat berapa banyaknya siswa maupun siswi yang mengagumi dirinya, membuat dirinya merasa terganggu.

Seluruh siswa-siswi sontak menahan nafas mereka kala mengetahui siapa gerangan sang pendobrak pintu. Para siswi yang berdecak kagum seketika tertunduk takut saat sepasang _orbs_ tajam itu menatap ke arah mereka.

"Aku dengar kelas ini kedatangan murid baru?" Suara bass mengalun menyentak keheningan.

Tangannya menyentuh meja guru, menumpu tubuhnya. Mendengar alunan kalimat tersebut, mereka serentak menunjuk seorang pemuda yang terduduk diam di pojok kelas dekat jendela.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandang dari buku yang tengah dibacanya, menatap sekitar dengan kening berkerut heran. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Smirk andalanya terlukis jelas di sudut bibirnya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Kyuhyun mutlak.

Pemuda berwajah manis itu mendecih pelan, dia kembali berfokus pada bukunya. "Aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku," sahutnya acuh.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap teman se-gengnya. "Menarik," bisiknya sebelum melangkah menghampiri meja sang pemuda manis.

Changmin dan Minho saling berpandangan sejenak kemudian terkekeh konyol mendapati tingkah Kyuhyun. Sekarang mereka mengerti apa alasan Kyuhyun menggiring mereka kemari, sedang Jonghyun terdiam di tempatnya. Seperti terpaku, sepasang manik kelam memandang jauh tepat di depannya. Di pojok ruang kelas dekat jendela, entah kenapa. Jantungnya berdebar.

Kyuhyun melangkah santai, aroma maskulin yang menguar memabukkan para siswi yang di lewatinya. Reflek mereka menahan nafas dan teriakan yang siap terlontar.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, berhenti tepat disamping meja pemuda manis itu. Tangannya menumpu meja, dia sedikit merundukkan tubuh menilik sisi wajah sang murid baru.

"Tapi, aku bukan berasal dari kelas ini. Aku tidak mengetahui acara perkenalanmu,"

"Aku mengenakan name tag. Kau tidak buta huruf, kan." Kyuhyun tersenyum miring.

Ternyata apa yang dikatakan dua _yeoja_ dikantin tadi benar adanya. Krasak-krusuk dari siswa lain mulai menyentak keheningan kelas tersebut. Tangannya terulur, berniat meraih dagu halus itu. Namun...

Plak. Sungmin menyentak tangan Kyuhyun. Dia menutup bukunya kemudian bangkit dari kursi. Sepasang iris _foxy_ menyorot tajam.

"Jangan sembarang menyentuhku. Aku membencinya," desisnya dingin lalu beringsut pergi dari sana, meninggalkan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap kelakuannya dengan pandangan shock.

Brugh. Tepat di depan pintu tidak sengaja bahu Sungmin menabrak bahu Jonghyun, tetapi sepatah kata maaf pun tak terucap. Sungmin tetap melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari kelas, menghiraukan riuh bisik-bisik yang semakin memekakkan telinga.

Jonghyun menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan beribu sinar semu, kepalanya menunduk menatap ke bawah. Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna soft pink dengan ukiran kelinci putih di setiap sudutnya tergeletak tak berdaya di ujung sepatu. Jonghyun lalu merunduk mengambil sapu tangan tersebut. Seulas senyum samar tak sadar terulas di bibirnya.

"Kyuhyun!" seru Minho yang mulai merasa jengah dengan keadaan kelas tersebut.

Kyuhyun berbalik, mengerling ketiga temannya. "Ayo, pergi," timpal Changmin sambil mengibaskan tangan. Kyuhyun mengangguk, mulai melangkah menghampiri ketiga temannya.

Tepat di hadapan tiga pemuda tampan itu, Kyuhyun berucap. "Mulai sekarang. Dia menjadi targetku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berhak mendekatinya." Titahnya mutlak dengan seulas senyum miring mengerikan.

Sama sekali tidak menyadari satu orang yang merasa enggan dengan ultimatumnya.

"Lee Sungmin..."

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2 (I Don't Know)

_**Uncontrolled Love**_

 **Chapter 2 :** _ **I Dont Know**_

Jonghyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding koridor, tangan kiri terselip di saku celana seragamnya. Sepasang manik kelamnya menatap lekat sapu tangan berwarna soft _pink_ yang terletak di tangan kanan dengan berbagai pikiran absurd yang berkecamuk di otak. Guratan samar perlahan tercetak di kening, hanya sebuah sapu tangan tetapi mengapa jantungnya sudah menggila seperti ini?.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah mendekat seketika menyadarkan Jonghyun dari lamunannya. Sedetik kemudian dia mendadak kelimpungan. Begitu serantan menyelipkan sapu tangan itu ke saku, lalu beralih membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Jantungnya seolah kebas begitu sepasang mata mendapati sang pemilik suara langkah kaki.

Seolah tak mendapati seorang pun di sepanjang koridor sekolah itu. Sungmin tetap bergeming, tampak acuh dengan keadaan sekitar. Pemuda cantik itu terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya dengan tenang sambil mengedarkan pandang disetiap sudut koridor. Menghiraukan keberadaan Jonghyun beserta kegusaran yang melanda _sunbae_ tampan itu.

Jonghyun tertegun hanya dapat membiarkan si pemuda cantik yang serentak mengacaukan hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama yang tidak terduga itu melangkah santai melewati dirinya tanpa sedikitpun melontarkan sebait kata basa-basi klasik yang biasa didengungkan setiap pasang mata yang mendapati orang lain disana. Singkatnya sebuah salam sapaan. Dan Jonghyun sontak merutuk dalam hati ketika menyadari tabiat Sungmin yang mustahil akan melakukan tindakan manis membuang waktu itu.

Namun sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi dirinya. Meski dirinya sebagai seorang _sunbae_ disini. Jonghyun sepertinya hendak menyapa Sungmin, terbukti dari kegusaran wajahnya yang semakin pekat disaat jarak mereka mulai lenggang.

"Sungmin-sshi."

Jonghyun terdiam, nama itu terlafal dengan gerakan spontan. Jonghyun kemudian menepuk kepala belakangnya, merutuki tingkahnya yang semacam bocah labil yang baru pertama kali terkena sindrom asmara.

Mendapati seseorang tengah melafalkan namanya, Sungmin terpaksa berhenti. Meskipun dia begitu enggan, akan tetapi Sungmin masih berniat memupuk tata krama yang sejak kecil telah ditanamkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Sungmin menghela napas, tanpa berbalik ia menunggu si pemanggil untuk mendekat. Sejujurnya tindakan ini tidak sopan, mengingat identitas si pemanggil yang lebih tua ketimbang dirinya. Namun, Sungmin tampak acuh. Dirinya sedang kesal saat ini dan begitu malas menanggapi sambutan orang lain.

Pemuda cantik itu perlahan mendongak begitu sapuan langkah kaki berhenti di hadapan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Jonghyun dengan sorot datar. Keningnya berkerut samar menandakan ia sedang bertanya. Mendapati respon tersebut, Jonghyun hanya mendengung lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Raut gusar serta salah tingkah menyeruak dipermukaan wajah tampannya.

"Hm. Aku_,"

Entah kenapa kalimat yang sempat ia untaikan di otak mendadak lenyap tersapu angin yang tiba-tiba hadir di antara mereka dan membelai tubuh mereka. Dia terbungkam, tangan kanan yang hendak meraih sapu tangan di saku celana turut berhenti. Iris kelamnya merunduk menatap lantai serta mengedar gusar tak tentu arah.

Lipatan di kening Sungmin semakin terlihat jelas, tanpa sadar dia memiringkan kepala. Menatap polos sekaligus bingung sikap Jonghyun yang teruraikan di depan matanya. Sungmin sekilas melirik jam tangan di selingkar tangan kiri, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Maaf _sunbae_ , waktuku terlalu berharga untuk terbuang percuma seperti ini. Bila tidak ada hal penting yang ingin _sunbae_ katakan, tolong menyingkir dari hadapanku," ucap Sungmin datar sekaligus kesal.

Salah satu kakinya mengetuk lantai dengan gerakan kasar. Iris _foxy_ nya kembali mengedar ke sekitar sementara bibirnya menggumam samar. Sungmin mendesah jengah ketika mendapati Jonghyun yang masih terpaku di hadapannya. Sungguh menambah kepenatan hatinya akibat waktu yang terbuang percuma.

' _Bodoh. Tidak tahukah jika aku tengah sibuk mencari sapu tanganku yang hilang. Aish. Lelaki ini mengganggu saja,'_ batin Sungmin gusar.

Jonghyun berdehem salah tingkah ketika menangkap raut kesal yang tergurat samar di wajah datar Sungmin. Tangan kanannya terangkat, mengusap kepala belakang yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

"Oh maafkan aku. Aku hanya bermaksud ingin meminta maaf kepadamu atas sikap Kyuhyun terhadapmu dikelas tadi," ungkap Jonghyun yang melancong jauh dari maksud hatinya. Ia berdecak pelan, lagi-lagi merutuki kebodohannya serta sikap labilnya yang mendadak muncul dipermukaan bila sedang berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik napas dalam sebelum menganggukkan kepala. "Tidak perlu bersusah payah meminta maaf, _sunbae._ Aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu," tutur Sungmin singkat kemudian bergegas pergi dari hadapan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan, memberi jalan pada Sungmin. Setelahnya berbalik menatap punggung Sungmin dengan sorot mata kelam tak terdefinisi beriringan dengan seulas lekuk konyol di sudut bibir.

"Bodoh. Sungguh memalukan," caci Jonghyun pada dirinya sendiri. Suara kekehan tolol kemudian menyeruak keluar dari celah bibirnya. Menghancurkan kesenyapan disepanjang koridor itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dibuat tak berkutik, heum?" gumam Jonghyun sambil menatap sapu tangan merah jambu yang sebenarnya hendak ia kembalikan ke pemiliknya.

"Hahh…sepertinya aku memang harus bertarung dengan sahabatku sendiri," lanjut Jonghyun ambigu. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandang, menatap lorong kosong bekas kaisan langkah Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin mengacak kasar surai legamnya. Rutukan hingga cacian kotor yang menyakiti hati terlafal dengan lugas dari celah bibir plumnya. Desisan jengah, kesal dan keewa membumbung pekat menyelimuti hatinya disaat barang yang ia cari sejak tadi tidak kunjung tampak di mata.

"Ya Tuhan. Dimana aku menjatuhkan sapu tanganku?" desah Sungmin frustasi.

Sungmin menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia berbalik. Menyandarkan punggung pada dinding lalu menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit-langit sekolah sejenak kemudian merosot jatuh dan berakhir berjongkok meratapi nasib.

"Itu sapu tangan mendiang _halmeonnie_. Wasiat terakhir _halmeonnie_ yang diberikan kepadaku dan sekarang dengan cerobohnya aku menghilangkan sapu tangan itu," lirih Sungmin menyesal. Sepasang tangan terangkat, menangkup wajah cantik yang tergurat perasaan sesal yang begitu ketara.

Bahkan dia nyaris menangis disaat ingatan tentang kenangan manis bersama mendiang neneknya itu menyeruak masuk memekatkan otak serta semakin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam genangan perasaan bersalah. Masih terpahat dengan jelas di ingatan, bagaimana sang nenek begitu telaten dan sabar dalam merajut sapu tangan _pink_ itu.

Begitu acuh, tidak mempedulikan sekitar. Bahkan kesehatannya pun dia acuhkan demi menyelesaikan rajutan spesialnya untuk sang cucu tersayang. Dan sekarang dengan bodohnya, Sungmin menghilangkan sapu tangan berharga itu.

" _Mianhae_ , _Meonie_. _Mianhae_."

Sungmin senantiasa merafalkan rasa bersalahnya dengan gumaman yang mendesau pilu. Sungguh, bukan bermaksud berlebihan. Namun, sapu tangan itu memang begitu berharga bagi hidup Sungmin. Tak pernah sekalipun ia meninggalkannya. Dimanapun ia berada, Sungmin selalu membawa sapu tangan itu turut serta bersamanya.

Namun tampaknya, rasa menyesal seketika menuding sikap berlebihannya itu. Seharusnya Sungmin tidak perlu membawa sapu tangan itu kemanapun ia pergi. Akan lebih baik bila ia meletakkan sapu tangan pemberian mendiang neneknya itu di kamar, di laci maupun di bawah bantalnya. Dengan begitu intensitas kehilangan sang sapu tangan dapat ia hindari.

"Argh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh!"

Sungmin tertegun, teriakan tertahannya bersama hentakan sepasang tangan disisi kepala sontak tergantikan dengan tingkah serantannya yang begitu gusar beranjak bangkit dari posisinya lalu menepuk sekilas sepasang pipinya ketika suara langkah mendekat menginterupsi rutukan sesal Sungmin.

Sungmin berdehem pelan, sorot datar yang sempat tersapu kini kembali mengikat aura bersahabat Sungmin. Pria cantik itu kemudian bersiap melangkah pergi sebelum salah satu dari tiga pria asing yang sepertinya setara dengan dirinya menghentikan langkah Sungmin.

"Hey, siapa ini? The cool beauty, heum," ledek seorang pria tampan berwajah keras yang ber _name tag_ Bang Yongguk. Seorang pria tinggi berpostur kekar yang serentak menghentikan langkah Sungmin dengan seruan tidak bergunanya.

Dua pria tampan yang berdiri tepat disisi kanan dan kiri Yongguk terkekeh pelan mendengar seruan ketua kelompok mereka. Sungmin bergeming, wajah dan sorot _foxy_ nya tetap datar tak terbaca meski pergerakan tiga pria tampan itu seolah hendak menyudutkan dirinya. Sungmin tidak peduli, saat ini hatinya sedang kacau. Ia malas berdebat dan ingin segera pergi dari sini guna melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Minggir!" tekan Sungmin dingin saat mendapati pergerakan Yongguk yang semakin menyudutkan dirinya ke dinding. Yongguk menyeringai, sepasang iris tajamnya bergelirya, meneliti tubuh Sungmin. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan desisan tajam Sungmin.

"Kau benar, Daehyun-ah. Murid baru ini manis sekali. Ah, cantik lebih tepatnya," komentar Yongguk usai menjelajahi tubuh Sungmin.

Daehyun tertawa begitu dengan pria tampan yang berdiri disisi kanan tubuhnya. Mereka kemudian beringsut mendekat dan berdiri di samping Yongguk yang otomatis turut menghimpit pergerakan Sungmin.

"Benar bukan. Aku tidak pernah berkata dusta kepadamu, Yongguk. Tapi, berhati-hatilah sifatnya seperti singa," canda Daehyun konyol, sekelebat ingatan singkat tentang peristiwa di kelas beberapa jam lalu berputar di otak.

Dimana saat pemuda cantik yang tengah memandang datar gerombolannya ini begitu saja melewati mejanya. Menyatakan secara langsung kepada dirinya jika dia tidak sudi duduk sebangku dengannya. Sungguh, angkuh sekali.

"Heum. Tidak terlihat seperti itu."

Pria disisi kanan Yongguk nyaris meraih dagu Sungmin bila pergerakan Sungmin tak secepat kilat menyentak tangan kurang ajar itu ke kiri dengan gerakan kasar. Si pria tampan yang ber _name tag_ Yoo Youngjae itu hanya membulatkan mata, berpura kagum atas tindakan Sungmin.

Sungmin berdecak keras, emosinya sontak tersulut sebab tindakan serta ekspresi Youngjae yang menurut dirinya begitu menjijikkan. "Brengsek!" geramnya tajam sembari melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Youngjae.

"Woo...woo. Agresif sekali, eoh. Sabar sedikit, sweety,"

Dengan lihai Youngjae menangkap kepalan tangan Sungmin lantas menggenggamnya sambil terkekeh remeh. Sepasang manik sipitnya menatap Sungmin penuh minat, sementara dua temannya tengah sibuk terkikik koyol di tempat.

Nampak menikmati adegan _live_ tersebut. Sungmin menggelap, kini emosinya benar-benar mencapai titik terendah. Ia kemudian menyentak tangannya, melepas paksa genggaman sepihak Youngjae. Harga dirinya merasa direndahkan dan Sungmin begitu membenci hal tersebut. Ia bahkan telah bersumpah akan meremukkan siapapun yang berani menyentuh harga dirinya.

Tiba-tiba seulas senyum miring terlukis di sudut bibirnya. Sorot mata yang semula begitu mengancam, kini tergantikan dengan sorot mencemooh dan merendahkan. Seketika menghentikan lontaran tawa nista mereka. Ketiga pria tampan itu terdiam dengan kening berkerut penuh tanya ketika mendapati perubahan roman wajah Sungmin yang terbilang singkat.

"Kalian berniat menguji kesabaranku, heum," tebak Sungmin main-main, terkesan bercanda. Tapi, bila ditelisik lebih dalam lagi. Terselip nada penuh ancaman disetiap bait kalimatnya. Dan bila mereka menyadari hal tersebut, akan lebih baik jika mereka lekas pergi sebelum Sungmin benar-benar meremukkan tulang mereka.

Yongguk memicingkan mata, menelisik perubahan raut Sungmin. Salah satu alis tebalnya menukik tajam, tanda heran. Belum sempat ia mencerna atmosfir yang perlahan berubah, sebuah bogem mentah tiba-tiba mendarat tepat di rahang kirinya.

Begitu keras, hingga membuat tubuhnya terdorong beberapa petak ke belakang. Yongguk termangu shock menerima serangan tak terduga itu. Sedang dua temannya hanya mampu terpaku, turut terkejut menerima perlakuan Sungmin pada Yongguk.

"Kau!"

"Bagaimana, heum? Ingin merasakannya lagi," tantang Sungmin sambil berdecih keras, meremehkan lawan tandingnya.

Yongguk naik pitam, wajahnya perlahan memerah menahan buncahan emosi. Ia meludah melontarkan sebercak darah yang menggenangi sudut bibir ke lantai. Sorot matanya menajam, hendak membunuh nyali Sungmin melalui tatapan nyalang yang kian menggelap.

Tetapi, tampaknya tidak berpengaruh. Sungmin tetap berdiri tenang. Menatap raut merah padam itu dengan pandangan mencemooh sembari mendengus kecil.

"Sialan! Ingin mati, heh!" geram Yongguk saat mendapati raut acuh Sungmin. Sungmin mengendikkan bahu. "Kau bukan Tuhan, Yongguk-ssi. Tidak pantas manusia biasa sepertimu mendahului takdir Tuhan."

"Tutup mulutmu! Brengsek!"

Yongguk kontan melangkah maju, merangsak lantai dengan tangan terkepal kuat bersiap melayangkan kepalan emosinya pada wajah manis nan angkuh milik Sungmin. Sungmin mendesah malas dalam hati, ia terdiam di posisi.

Hanya mata yang bergerak menangkap pergerakan Yongguk, mengantisipasi serangan pria tinggi itu. Belum sempat Sungmin bertindak, seorang pria tidak diundang tiba-tiba berdiri tepat disisi tubuhnya lalu dengan sigap meraih kepalan tangan Yongguk dan melempar tubuh pria tinggi itu ke kanan.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengerjap polos berupaya mencerna semua kejadian yang terjadi saat ini. Ia mengalihkan pandang, sontak bergerak menjauh dengan bibir mengumpat pelan.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin melalui ekor matanya, menghiraukan umpatan samar yang terlontar dari celah bibir plum itu. "Baru sehari bersekolah disini. Kau sudah berani mengacau, heum."

Sungmin berdecak, bola matanya berputar malas saat mendengar lontaran kalimat sindiran itu dari sang pengacau hari pertamanya. "Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Sungmin acuh.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan. Alih-alih membalas perkataan Sungmin, ia justru bergerak menangkap lengan Sungmin ketika mendapati pergerakan sang pemuda cantik yang hendak melengos pergi. Sungmin menggeram, "Lepas!"

Ia memberontak, menghentak lengannya berulang kali. Kyuhyun sejenak menghiraukan berontakan Sungmin, pria maskulin itu beralih menatap tiga _hoobae_ nya yang masih berdiri tenang disana sambil sesekali melirik interaksi Kyuhyun-Sungmin secara diam-diam.

"Pergi!" titah Kyuhyun kemudian dengan desauan datar.

Tiga pria tampan itu serentak melangkah pergi dari posisi mereka. Tidak ingin ambil resiko dengan membantah perintah Kyuhyun yang berakibat fatal bagi kelangsungan hidup mereka. Mereka pun bergegas beranjak tanpa sepatah katapun.

Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun adalah sang penguasa sekolah ini, sepatah kata untuk mengelak berarti selangkah jalan menuju neraka. Terkesan berlebihan, tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Selama ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu menolak perkataan Kyuhyun sekalipun itu kepala sekolah dan dewan guru.

Mereka terlihat begitu tunduk dengan Kyuhyun. Namun, rupanya lain situasi bagi si murid baru. Seorang pemuda cantik nyaris sempurna yang belum diketahui benar asal-usulnya ini. Sama sekali tidak tampak merasa gentar dengan identitas yang terpahat di diri Kyuhyun.

"Tsk. Lepas!"

Sungmin menghentak kasar lengannya dan berhasil. Tautan mereka terlepas. Seutas garis merah samar yang melingkupi lengan Sungmin menjadi fokus Kyuhyun. Tangan kiri Sungmin bergerak menutup dan mengusap pelan memar samar itu.

"Sebenarnya apa keinginanmu?! Satupun ingatan yang terbayang di otak tak sekalipun menyentuh ingatan tentang diriku yang pernah berbuat salah kepadamu!" sentak Sungmin kesal sekaligus merasa jengah dengan semua tindakan Kyuhyun yang seolah berniat hendak selalu mengacaukan harinya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, memaku wajah datar Sungmin. "Tertarik. Aku tertarik padamu," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa tandang alih.

Sungmin reflek terkekeh sinis begitu usai mendengar kalimat konyol itu. "Bodoh! Sayangnya, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadamu. Jadi, berhenti menganggu hidupku."

Berganti Kyuhyun yang terkekeh sinis, salah satu alisnya menukik ke atas dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Sayangnya, aku tidak berniat berhenti." Kyuhyun kemudian merunduk, menyamakan posisi wajah mereka.

Seulas senyum miring terukir di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. "Nikmati saja, Lee Sungmin. Karena aku tidak mudah melepas apa yang sudah menarik perhatianku," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di depan bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala, menyapukan sejenak ujung hidungnya di sepanjang garis rahang Sungmin. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menepuk puncak kepala Sungmin sebelum berlalu lenggang dari hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin menunduk dalam, sepasang tangan yang terjatuh disisi tubuh terkepal kuat. "Argh! Brengsek!"

Sungmin memukul telak dinding yang tepahat kokoh dibelakang tubuhnya. Menyalurkan buncahan emosi yang menggerogoti hati. Tanpa sadar rona merah menyapu pipi Sungmin, hembusan napas Kyuhyun serta sentuhan kecil disepanjang garis rahangnya entah mengapa berhasil menjejalkan debaran terkutuk yang begitu ia benci kehadirannya. Sungmin memejamkan mata….

Nalurinya berkata, ia tidak akan menemukan ketenangan disini.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar tertarik dengan murid baru itu, Kyu?" tanya Changmin memastikan kesimpulan hatinya saat sepasang mata mendapati keberadaan Kyuhyun yang ditemani beberapa buku tebal yang bertajuk daftar siswa-siswi baru di Pearl Blue Senior High School tersebut, berbaris acak memenuhi meja ruang tamu Kyuhyun.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di apartemen Kyuhyun. Ya mereka berempat, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun. Kyuhyun terdiam menghiraukan pertanyaan Changmin, sementara dua pria lain melancong pergi ke dapur. Merangsak persediaan makanan yang tersedia disana.

Sepasang _orbs_ tajam itu terlihat begitu awas, membaca deret per deret nama siswa-siswi hingga berlembar-lembar selanjutnya. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk mendapatkan dokumen rahasia ini.

Dengan sedikit ancaman yang teruntai di bibir Kyuhyun, kepala sekolah sontak mengkerut takut dan bergegas membuka lebar brankas rahasianya ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Dan alhasil, pria tampan itu sukses merampas tiga buah buku tebal itu dari peraduannya.

Desisan kesal seringkali berdengung dari tempat Kyuhyun saat dirinya tak kunjung juga menemukan nama seseorang yang ia cari sejak kepulangannya dari sekolah sore tadi.

"Argh!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melempar buku tebal daftar murid baru itu ke samping. Roman wajahnya berubah suram. Ia kemudian melirik sadis teman tingginya yang dengan santai menatap polos kemurkaannya tanpa berbuat setitik tindakan yang berguna.

"Yakkk...kenapa hanya diam saja seperti orang bodoh! Cepat, bantu aku!" cerca Kyuhyun pedas menyentak lamunan polos Changmin. Pria tinggi diatas rata-rata itu terlonjak pelan, kemudian bergerak mengusap dada.

"Aish. Kau tidak menyuruhku? Salah sendiri mengacuhkanku sejak tadi," sahut Changmin membela diri. Kyuhyun mendengus acuh menghiraukan ratapan Changmin. Ia kembali berfokus pada buku-buku tebal tersebut meski kesabarannya mulai terserap habis, namun Kyuhyun tidak akan menyerah semudah itu.

Jonghyun dan Minho yang tanpa sengaja turut mendengar teriakan sadis Kyuhyun terlihat saling memandang satu sama lain. "Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Jonghyun tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya menginvasi isi kulkas Kyuhyun.

Minho mengendikkan bahu, ia tengah sibuk menatap jejeran botol _wine_ serta minuman beralkohol lain yang tidak kalah mahal dari _wine_ yang terletak di sudut dapur, sebuah bar kecil.

Botol-botol minuman alkohol kelas bangsawan itu tertata dengan rapi di setiap kolom, berbaris layaknya pasukan tantara. Dan rupanya jajaran botol itu turut menuaikan decak kagum di hati Minho. Bagaimana bisa seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu bar-bar bisa se-teratur ini dalam menata botol _wine_? Kiranya seperti itu gumaman hati Minho.

"Entahlah, mungkin Changmin kembali berulah," jawab Minho asal usai tersadar dari acara terkagumnya. Kini ia beralih memandangi botol _Champagne_ dengan sorot mata berbinar. "Hey, Jonghyun bagaimana kalau malam ini kita beralih ke _Champagne_?" lanjut Minho meminta pendapat.

Jonghyun mengalihkan pandang, menatap Minho kemudian beranjak mendekati pemuda tampan itu, ikut serta memandangi koleksi Kyuhyun yang berjajar rapi disepanjang bar kecil itu. Tangan kanan terangkat bergerak mengusap dagu. Roman wajahnya tampak berpikir.

"Aku tergoda dengan keduanya. Lebih baik kau meminta pendapat pada pemiliknya," balas Jonghyun bingung setelah tidak mendapati keputusan yang pasti. Karena pada dasarnya ia memang begitu menggemari keduanya.

"Baiklah." Minho beringsut pergi menghampiri dua pemuda tampan yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Kyuhyun, kau ingin _Champagne_ atau _wine_?" tanya Minho spontan tanpa basa-basi.

Kyuhyun menggeram, sepasang tangannya terulur menggebrak meja kemudian beralih menekan kening. Mengurut serta memijatnya secara perlahan, berusaha menghalau rasa pening yang mulai menyerang kepala. "Terserah kau saja."

Mendapati keputusan Kyuhyun yang mengambang tidak jelas, Changmin serentak menatap Minho hendak mengemukakan pendapatnya. " _Champagne_ ," putus Changmin memperjelas guratan acuh Kyuhyun. Minho mengangguk antusias menyetujui keputusan Changmin.

"Keputusan yang tepat!" seru Minho sambil menjulurkan ibu jarinya. Setelahnya melenggang semangat, kembali ke dapur Kyuhyun.

"Aish." Kyuhyun membalik kasar halaman selanjutnya, mendadak _orbs_ tajamnya membulat puas. "Ketemu!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris. Bahkan ia sampai terlonjak ke sofa saking senangnya. Sekilas melupakan _image_ angkuh dan dinginnya yang terpahat kokoh di diri Kyuhyun.

Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun yang mendapati tingkah langka Kyuhyun hanya mampu termangu tidak percaya. Tak menyangka jika sosok yang begitu menjaga baik _image_ nya ini bisa bertingkah agak konyol.

Meski masih dalam _level_ rendah. Namun, sudah cukup pelak membuat setiap mata yang mendapati tingkah tersebut rabun sejenak.

Kyuhyun tertawa puas. Jemari tangan terangkat mengerat surai legamnya ke atas sambil beringsut turun dari sofa. Kembali menyamankan pantat di atas karpet beludru berwarna biru gelap itu. "Ya Tuhan. Sulit sekali menemukan identitasmu, eoh," gumam Kyuhyun sembari meneliti huruf per huruf yang tercetak disana.

"Lee Sungmin. Putra tunggal dari Lee Hangeng dan Lee Heechul. Lahir di Ilsan. Tanggal 1 Januari 1993. Berasal dari Elpheu Senior High School."

Kyuhyun menekan intonasi pelafalannya disetiap bait kata yang tertera di buku tersebut. Membacanya lamat-lamat, mencoba merekam setiap detail identitas Sungmin.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama orang tua Sungmin," kata Changmin tiba-tiba. Intonasi suaranya terdengar ragu, entah benar atau tidak. Ingatannya pun tengah simpang siur.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap Changmin, begitu pun dengan dua _namja_ tampan yang sudah kembali dari peraduannya dengan berbagai bekal disepasang tangan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jonghyun setelah meletakkan berbagai makanan yang ia dapat dari dapur ke meja, nyaris memenuhi meja tersebut. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas barang bawaan Jonghyun, kontan sepasang bola matanya membulat shock.

"Yaaakkkk...kau merampok bahan makananku, eoh!" tuding Kyuhyun sadis. Jonghyun menyengir polos sambil menggaruk tengkuk dengan roman wajah tak merasa bersalah.

"Hehe...bukankah kita akan berpesta. Memang harus membutuhkan makanan sebanyak ini!" ucap Jonghyun beralibi.

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajah letihnya, sebuah kesalahan fatal bila dirinya sering-sering membawa tiga predator makanan ini ke apartemennya bisa bangkrut mendadak dirinya hanya dalam waktu semalam. Merasa percuma berdebat dengan makhluk yang pandai beralibi walau terkadang tidak jelas ini. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun terpaksa bungkam. Hanya menatap jengah kemarukan ketiga sahabatnya ini dalam menghabiskan persediaan makanannya.

"Lanjutkan ucapanmu Changmin. Kau bilang tadi merasa tidak asing dengan nama orang tua Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat menghiraukan tingkah maruk ketiga sahabatnya.

Changmin menghentikan suapannya, ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Ya, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama mereka di televisi. Saat itu tengah menayangkan tentang jajaran-jajaran pengusaha sukses di benua Asia dan Eropa beserta keluarganya."

"Jangan bilang jika keluarga Sungmin salah satu dari pengusaha sukses itu," timpal Minho usai menyesap cairan keemasan bergelembung kecil yang tertuang di gelasnya.

"Tepat sekali."

" _Mwo_!"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang dari ponselnya, ia mendorong layar ponselnya ke hadapan tiga pemuda tampan itu. Mata mereka sontak melotot kaget bersemu tidak percaya. Kyuhyun berdecih keras mendapati raut konyol ketiga sahabatnya itu, dia kemudian bergegas menarik ponselnya kembali lalu meletakkannya ke meja.

"Aigo. Ternyata incaranmu tidak kalah kaya denganmu, Kyu. Meski kau masih lebih unggul darinya," pekik Changmin kagum, terlihat berlebihan. Kembali Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Merutuki kesialannya dalam memilih teman.

Sementara Minho dan Jonghyun masih terdiam, sungguh tak menyangka jika sang murid baru yang begitu antisosial memiliki derajat diri yang begitu tinggi setara dengan mereka. Tidak heran bila Sungmin memiliki tabiat tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangan kanan terulur meraih gelas _Champagne_ nya. Menggoyangnya sejenak lalu menyesap cairan kuning keemasan itu secara perlahan. Begitu anggun layaknya seorang bangsawan. Kelopak matanya tertutup, terpejam menikmati aliran panas yang menyapa kerongkongan.

"Bukankah tampak menarik. Dia tidak akan mudah dilumpuhkan, terlebih dengan sifatnya itu membuatku semakin tertantang." Kyuhyun tersenyum miring kemudian kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Iris tajamnya beralih menatap jutaan gelembung kecil yang bergerak acak disepanjang gelas. Seolah tengah menafsirkan gemuruh hatinya yang kian menggebu penuh semangat. Tak menghiraukan seorang pria yang sejak tadi terdiam dengan pikirannya yang lagi-lagi bercabang tak tenang.

Jonghyun memang hanya membisu, sejak tadi dia hanya menyimak tak berniat melontarkan kalimat. Mengetahui ketekatan hati Kyuhyun, tanpa sadar sepasang tangan yang tersimpan di bawah meja terkepal kuat. Jonghyun menarik napas dalam, Kyuhyun terlihat begitu ambisius, bisakah ia mendekat.

.

.

.

 **Brak.**

Suara gebrakan meja beriringan dengan suara teriakan marah menggema di salah satu ruang yang terdapat di lantai atas mansion mewah wanita cantik berusia 34-an hanya termangu di tempatnya. Sorot matanya menajam, berkabut emosi dan kepedihan secara bersamaan.

"Kau berkata lelah. Bukan hanya kau yang lelah. Aku pun juga sudah lelah dengan semua ini Cho Siwon!" gertak wanita cantik itu dengan napas tersenggal. Iris matanya mula memerah, terkabut kepedihan yang semakin merombak hati.

Pria tampan bernama Cho Siwon, mengalihkan pandang menatap tajam istrinya tanpa mempedulikan kondisi sang istri yang tampak memilukan. "Jika memang seperti itu, diamlah. Kau tidak berhak terus mengomeliku seperti ini Cho Kibum!" tegas Siwon mutlak dengan intonasi arogan.

Kibum terkekeh sinis, sejenak ia menunduk menatap lantai marmer yang kembali menjadi saksi bisu atas bulir air mata yang terjatuh menyapa keterdiaman mereka. Sepasang tangannya terkepal.

"Aku hanya ingin merubahmu, Siwon. Bagaimanapun juga kita sudah menikah? Bahkan kita sudah mempunyai seorang putra. Pantaskah jika kau terus bertingkah seperti ini!" Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desakan sesak yang hendak mengacaukan alunan datarnya.

Siwon membuang napas dengan kasar. Merasa jengah dengan sikap Kibum. Tanpa berperasaan ia menjulurkan jari telunjuknya, menunjuk Kibum dengan ruaman merendahkan. "Kau! Ingat batasanmu Cho Kibum. Bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa menerima kehadiranmu sebagai istriku! Jadi diamlah! Aku tidak membutuhkan ocehanmu!"

Siwon menyentak kursinya sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar usai menghempas pintu kamar dengan kasar. Menghiraukan getaran tubuh Kibum serta isakan samar yang kian melagu. Kibum tersenggal, sesak yang bergerumuh menghimpit dada menyumbat paru-paru. Ia perlahan mendongak, menatap pedih kepergian Siwon.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba menggeleng dua kali, jemari lentiknya terulur mengusap kasar linang air matanya sembari mengkayuh langkah mengejar kepergian Siwon. "Siwon! Berhenti! Aku belum selesai bicara! Cho Siwon!" teriak Kibum disepanjang langkah kaki meniti anak tangga mengekori Siwon.

Siwon tak bergeming, ia seakan menulikan pendengarannya. Tetap melangkah cepat tanpa menghiraukan senggalan sang istri. Tepat di anak tangga terakhir pintu utama mansion mewah mereka terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda tampan berpenampilan kasual. Siwon sontak menghentikan langkahnya sambil menyilangkan lengan di dada. Sorot tajamnya menatap sang putra dengan datar.

"Rupanya kau masih ingat rumah,"

Suara _bass_ dalam yang mengalun sinis itu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela napas malas, ia mendongak menatap pria dewasa yang berperan sebagai ayahnya itu.

"Ada kerja kelompok di rumah Changmin," jelas Kyuhyun datar.

Siwon terkekeh pelan kemudian beranjak menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Haruskah terjadi setiap hari," sindir Siwon mengintimidasi.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, seulas senyum miring terukir di sudut bibirnya. _Orbs_ tajamnya menyipit, menatap Siwon dengan sorot jenaka. "Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku, 'Appa'," tekan Kyuhyun diakhir kalimat. Seringaian Kyuhyun semakin lebar ketika roman wajah Siwon berubah kaku. Dia merasa tersinggung dengan lontaran Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu!? Jangan berbicara bodoh di depanku!" geram Siwon tertahan.

Salah satu alis Kyuhyun menukik ke atas. Seringai merendahkan yang sontak menuding harga diri Siwon tak berniat luntur dari wajah Kyuhyun barang sedetik.

"Dan jangan bertingkah sok peduli di depanku!" balas Kyuhyun kemudian yang serentak semakin membumbung amarah Siwon.

 **Plak.**

Hanya berselang sepersekian detik dari kalimat yang baru saja terlontar, kini wajah Kyuhyun sudah menoleh ke kiri. Kibum yang sejak tadi terdiam di belakang, sontak membungkam mulutnya. Ia beranjak mendekati sang putra. Mengusap bahu Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil sang ibu dengan suara bergetar.

Kyuhyun terdiam, tangannya perlahan terangkat meraba denyut panas yang merajam pipi kanannya. Pemuda tampan itu terkekeh pelan terdengar begitu hampar dan pahit. "Terima kasih, Appa. Terima kasih atas kepedulianmu malam ini," untai Kyuhyun dingin namun terselip nada pedih disana.

Sinar bola mata itu tetap acuh, tiada bayang air mata. Akan tetapi, kepekatan rasa kecewa begitu mencolok. Tanpa sadar menghentak hati Siwon. Tanpa mengucap sebait katapun Kyuhyun segera beringsut pergi dari ruang tamu, meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih membisu diposisi masing-masing. Langkah kaki Kyuhyun tersapu cepat disetiap anak tangga dan berakhir dengan bantingan keras di pintu kamarnya.

Kibum tersadar, bayang air mata yang sempat mengering kini hendak menyeruak kembali. Ia berbalik, menatap wajah Siwon dengan sorot marahnya. "Apa kau pikir perlakuanmu itu pantas, Cho Siwon! Apa kau pikir...KAU BERHAK MENAMPAR PUTRAKU! Jawab aku Cho Siwon!" teriak Kibum histeris hingga tersenggal. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terhuyung ke belakang, menyentuh pinggiran bufet.

Tangan Kibum bergerak menekan bufet itu, berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang kian bergetar hebat sebab menahan isakan yang terus menyeruam keluar mengacaukan sapuan oksigen.

Siwon bergeming, sepasang tangan yang terjatuh disisi tubuh masih terkepal erat. Sejujurnya setitik rasa bersalah menyelimuti hati Siwon, tetapi kembali sirnah oleh keegoisan yang membutakan mata batinnya.

"Aku ayahnya. Apa yang aku lakukan itu yang terbaik untuknya. Jadi, jangan mencoba menghakimiku."

Kibum mengacak frustasi surai panjang miliknya ketika mendengar lontaran arogan dari suaminya yang lagi-lagi menghempaskan Kibum ke jurang pesakitan.

"Jika kau masih menganggap Kyuhyun itu putramu! Kemana saja kau selama ini, hah! Kau sama sekali tidak pernah mempedulikannya! Yang kau pedulikan hanya PEKERJAANMU SAJA! Tidak sadarkah kau dengan semua tingkahmu selama ini, CHO SIWON!"

Kibum menuding wajah Siwon dengan gerakan tak sopan, wanita cantik itu kembali berteriak. Menyerukan segala bebas pesakitan hidupnya kepada Siwon. Siwon memandang Kibum dengan sengit, bibirnya melontarkan satu decihan tajam.

"Aku bekerja untuk kalian! Aku bekerja untuk kelangsungan hidup kalian! Sudahlah, aku lelah. Aku muak dengan kalian berdua!"

Siwon menghentak sepasang tangannya ke udara lantas beranjak cepat menuju pintu utama. Membuka dan menutupnya dengan suara debam keras. Menghiraukan rintihan Kibum yang semakin mengalun pilu. Kibum merosot jatuh, isakannya terputus-putus. Ia memukul dadanya, berusaha menghilangkan sesak yang seakan ingin membunuhnya.

"Hiks. Tuhan, bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Hiks, bukan ini yang aku harapkan. Tuhan, ku mohon kuatkan aku," rintihnya lemah berujung putus asa..

.

.

 **Bruk.**

Kyuhyun melempar asal jaket kulitnya ke ranjang. Ia menggeram pelan merasa jengah dengan kondisi keluarganya. Tangannya terangkat bergerak mengusap pipinya yang masih berdenyut samar. "Shit!" umpatnya.

Kyuhyun berderap menghampiri ranjangnya kemudian menempatkan pantat di pinggiran ranjangnya. _Orbs_ tajamnya menyorot ke depan menatap pintu dengan pandangan menerawang jauh. Namun tiba-tiba ia terkekeh, seperti ada suatu hal konyol yang hendak menghibur kekalutan hatinya.

Kekehannya perlahan meningkat, mengalun semakin keras dengan sudut mata yang tanpa ia sadari mulai tergenang air mata. Sorot matanya turut menggelap, berubah kelam terselimuti pekatnya hati yang kian mengkerak hitam.

"Lucu sekali. Aku terlahir di keluarga aneh! Sungguh, takdir yang begitu memuakkan!"

Kyuhyun meraih jam weker yang terletak di meja nakas lalu melemparnya ke pintu. Sepihan dari jam weker yang sudah tidak berbentuk utuh itu ia hiraukan. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, ingin rasanya ia berteriak. Memaki dan membunuh seseorang demi meredamkan beban hatinya saat ini.

 **Tok. Tok.**

Suara ketukan pintu sontak menghancurkan pemikiran konyol Kyuhyun yang hendak mencari seseorang yang ingin ia caci dan ia bunuh demi pelampiasan beban hatinya. Kyuhyun mengurut kening, tetap bungkam. Tidak berniat menyahut.

Perlahan, kenop pintu berputar dan selang beberapa detik pintu bercat putih itu terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat begitu memaksakan senyum di bibirnya. Kibum terdiam diambang pintu, menatap miris jam weker yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan serpihan acak tidak berguna.

Ia kemudian merunduk meraih jam weker tersebut, membawanya melangkah mendekat ke tempat Kyuhyun. Meletakkan jam itu ke meja nakas sebelum mengulurkan tangan mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya, sekilas ia mendongak menghalau bayang air mata yang hendak kembali merosot jatuh membasahi pipi.

"Kau sudah makan, nak?" tanyanya halus, penuh kasih.

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap ibunya dalam diam. "Hn." Kepalanya mengangguk memberikan respon lebih pada sang ibu. Kibum tersenyum setelahnya beranjak duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

Iris sembabnya bergelirya menatap pipi kanan Kyuhyun. "Apa masih terasa sakit?" Kyuhyun menggeleng, tangan kirinya bergerak menggenggam tangan ibunya yang berada di pipinya dan mengusap punggung tangan Kibum dengan lembut.

" _Gwaenchanha Umma_ ," ucap Kyuhyun menangkan. Dia perlahan merubah posisi duduknya, menghadap tepat ke arah Kibum. " _Umma_ , pergilah tidur. Ini sudah larut," lanjut Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum samar.

Seulas senyum tulus membayangi wajah cantik Kibum. Kepalanya mengangguk, bayang air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Kali ini tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Sosok ibu itu kemudian merengkuh tubuh tegap putranya, terisak pelan sembari mengusap punggung lebar Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pernah berniat pergi meninggalkan, _Umma_ , Kyuhyun. Hanya kau lah alasan _Umma_ tetap bertahan. _Umma_ mencintaimu, nak. Terima kasih." Kibum beralih mengecup kening Kyuhyun lama dan dalam, mencoba menyalurkan seluruh kasih hatinya kepada sang putra.

"Kau juga, lekas tidur. Mimpi indah, sayang."

Sekali lagi kecupan hangat ia tempatkan di puncak kepala Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak dari kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap sendu punggung sempit ibunya. Jemari panjangnya terangkat, mengusap air mata yang tergenang di sudut mata.

"Begitu pun denganku Umma. Kau lah alasanku untuk tetap bertahan di neraka ini." Kyuhyun mendongak menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Hatinya sedikit menenang setelah kehadiran sang ibu. Setidaknya ia masih bersyukur kepada Tuhan, karena telah di berikan sosok ibu yang begitu mengerti akan dirinya.

Dan seandainya ia diperbolehkan untuk memilih, lebih baik ia hanya hidup berdua dengan sang ibu saja. Tanpa ayah pun tak masalah jika pada akhirnya hanya akan mengakibatkan luka menganga di hati mereka.

.

.

.

"Sungmin belum bangun?" tanya seorang pria dewasa sembari melipat kembali koran paginya dan meletakkannya ke meja.

Heechul menata masakannya, wanita cantik itu menoleh ke arah sang suami berniat menjawab pertanyaan pria tampan itu sebelum suara langkah terburu-buru menyentak fokus mereka.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Selamat pagi, Umma Appa," sapa Sungmin sedikit tergesa.

Sungmin melangkah cepat nyaris berlari dengan sepasang tangan yang sibuk membenahi sampul dasinya. Sepasang suami istri itu tak mampu menjawab sapaan Sungmin, mereka terlanjur tertegun dengan kegiatan tergopoh sang putra. Ketika sampai di meja makan, Sungmin segera meraih gelas susunya dan meneguknya setengah. Kemudian beranjak mencuil sedikit sudut helai roti panggang.

"Umma, Appa. Aku berangkat dulu, _Anyeong_ ," seru Sungmin cepat menyentak ketertegunan yang melanda Heechul serta Hangeng.

Sungmin bergegas berbalik arah, melangkah ke pintu utama meskipun tanpa sahutan dari kedua orang tuanya. Namun, langkahnya spontan terhenti ketika Heechul memanggil namanya.

" _Aigo_ , sayang. Duduk dan makan sarapanmu terlebih dulu. Kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu?" tutur Heechul sambil menyerahkan bekal makanan ke tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin menepuk keningnya cukup keras, mengindahkan ucapan ibunya sejenak demi menghampiri sang ayah dan mengecup pipi ayahnya. Lalu, kembali ke tempat ibunya melakukan hal yang serupa, mengecup pipi sang ibu.

"Aku sudah telat, _Umma_. Aku harus berangkat sekarang."

"Kalau begitu berangkat dengan _Appa_ saja," tawar Hangeng. Sungmin menoleh menatap ayahnya, seulas senyum hangat terulas.

"Tidak perlu, _Appa_. _Appa_ , lanjutkan sarapan Appa. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri." Sungmin menatap jam tangannya, iris _foxy_ nya kemudian membulat panik.

" _Ommo_. _Umma_ , _Appa_. Aku harus berangkat sekarang. _Bye_ ~."

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya sembari berlari tergopoh ke pintu utama, meninggalkan sepasang suami istri yang hanya bisa menggeleng maklum melihat tingkah putra manis mereka.

"Sudahlah, sayang. Kemari, kita lanjutkan sarapan kita," titah Hangeng menarik fokus sang istri. Heechul menghela napas lantas berbalik beringsut mendekati meja makan.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya? Apa Sungmin merasa nyaman disana?" tanya Hangeng membuka percakapan di sela sarapan mereka. Heechul meletakkan gelas susunya ke meja.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Bahkan dia begitu panik tadi, takut terlambat," kikik Heechul pelan disaat mengingat tingkah lucu putra tunggalnya pagi ini.

Kikikan Heechul menular pada Hangeng. Kepala keluarga Lee itu menggeleng pelan. "Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa sarapan bersama dengan putra manis kita. Padahal aku begitu merindukannya," keluh Hangeng yang di respon dengan rengutan lucu istrinya.

"Salah sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini kau suka lembur. Padahal, Minnie selalu menanyakan keberadaanmu saat makan malam menjelang."

"Hahh...maaf, sayang. Pembukaan cabang baru memang begitu menyita waktu. Tapi, nanti malam aku usahakan pulang cepat. Aku merindukan makan malam bersama kalian."

" _Arraseo_. Aku pegang perkataanmu."

Dan percakapan ringan itu terus berlanjut dengan hangat hingga jam menyentak kenyamanan pantat sang kepala keluarga untuk segera beranjak dari kursi memulai aktivtas rutinnya.

Mencari uang untuk kelangsungan hidup keluarga tercintanya. Hangeng mengecup kening sang istri dengan lembut dan sedikit lama sebelum beranjak masuk ke dalam mobil. Dengungan samar yang tercipta dari mesin mobil mendorong tangan Heechul untuk membalas lambaian tangan dari sang suami yang mulai melenggang pergi dari pelataran mansion mewah mereka.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Haish."

Sungmin memukul udara kosong disekitar tubuhnya begitu bus yang biasa ia pergunakan untuk pergi ke sekolah berlalu pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Tubuhnya membungkuk dengan sepasang telapak tangan yang menumpu di lutut. Ia tengah bersusah payah menetlarkan napas yang tersenggal akibat olahraga pagi yang ia lakoni saat ini. Berlari kacau dari rumah hingga halte bus yang memiliki jarak kurang lebih 3 km.

Sungmin perlahan menegakkan tubuh ketika asupan oksigen yang teraup di lubang hidung kembali berhembus normal. Ia berkacak pinggang, pandangannya turun menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya. Sungmin seketika terpekik frustasi.

"Haish. 15 menit lagi. Yang benar saja!" umpatnya histeris seraya mengacak surai legamnya dengan gemas. Sungmin mengedarkan pandang, mencari kendaraan lain yang bisa menyelamatkan waktu 15 menitnya itu. Namun nihil...

Entah kenapa, hari ini jalanan begitu sepi. Tak seperti biasa, situasi tersebut semakin memperlengkap nasib sialnya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawah, sedikit menyesal karena sudah menolak tawaran ayahnya. Tetapi, mengingat sang ayah belum sama sekali menyentuh makanannya. Sungmin menekan rasa menyesalnya.

Tin. Tin.

Suara klakson motor menyentak kekalutannya, Sungmin segera berbalik. Cacian lirih terlontar begitu mengetahui si pemilik motor besar itu, sebuah Ducati hitam. Sang pemilik motor beranjak membuka helmnya. Seulas senyum miring sontak berbayang di mata Sungmin.

"Butuh tumpangan, manis," tawar si pemuda tampan pemilik Ducati hitam itu dengan nada main-main sedikit mencemooh yang serentak menodai telinga Sungmin membuat pemuda cantik itu menggeram tertahan. Sungmin bergeming, tatapannya datar. Tanpa kata, ia berbalik melangkah pergi meninggalkan pemuda tinggi tersebut.

Kyuhyun menghela napas maklum, senyum menyebalkannya masih terukir di bibir. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa kesal dengan sikap arogan Sungmin meski dirinya begitu mengutuk siapapun yang berani bersikap kurang ajar seperti itu kepadanya, kecuali Sungmin.

Meski masih terbilang singkat, entah mengapa semua penolakan yang Sungmin tujukan untuknya justru semakin membuatnya tertantang sekaligus gemas. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Kyuhyun memang sudah terjatuh ke dalam pesona Sungmin.

Bahkan sempat dalam hatinya ia berharap, dengan hadirnya Sungmin di dalam hidupnya mampu menekan semua perasaan lelah yang terbeban akibat kondisi keluarganya yang tak kunjung menemui titik terang. Sungguh, ia muak dengan semua ini. Dan semenjak bertemu dengan Sungmin, entah mengapa sedikit banyak beban hati yang membelenggu, mulai terurai dengan perlahan. Terbukti pada pagi ini, berawal dari _mood_ yang begitu buruk sebab kaisan kejadian tadi malam, mendadak lenyap hanya karena kembali bertemu dengan Sungmin dan kembali beradu mulut tidak penting.

Sungguh aneh, tetapi ini kenyataannya.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari motornya, melangkah lebar menghampiri Sungmin lantas meraih pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Sungmin berdecak keras, ia menghentak tangannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" tanya Sungmin akhirnya membuka mulut ketika hentakan tangannya tak berhasil membuat genggaman tangan Kyuhyun terlepas dari pergelangan tangannya. Kyuhyun merunduk, mensejajarkan wajah mereka. "Berangkat bersamaku," jawab Kyuhyun singkat yang lebih mendominan ke perintah.

Sungmin memejamkan mata sembari menarik napas dalam, menetlarkan ubun-ubun yang mulai penat. "Menyingkir dari hadapanku. Jangan merusak _mood_ pagiku, _sunbae_ ," tekan Sungmin di pelafalan identitasnya.

Kyuhyun mengerjap dua kali, kepalanya kemudian menggeleng pelan dengan decak kagum yang terlontar.

"Manis sekali. Sekarang kau bersedia memanggilku dengan sebutan _sunbae,_ heum," ujarnya menggoda bersamaan dengan satu kedipan nakal.

Sungmin mendesis jengah. Emosinya semakin tersulut, naik ke ubun-ubun. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak di depan wajah Kyuhyun sebelum lontaran lain terlempar dari celah bibir _kissable_ itu.

"Waktu kita tinggal 10 menit lagi. Bersedia atau tidak bersedia kita harus berangkat sekarang."

Sungmin menggelap, gemeletuk giginya terdengar samar begitu mendengar nada memaksa dari Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak suka dipaksa. Sekarang lepaskan aku. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri," kekeuh Sungmin sambil berusaha menghentak-hentakkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun berdecak tanpa membuang waktu dengan percuma pemuda tampan itu bergegas menyeret Sungmin ke motor besarnya. Menghiraukan umpatan maupun teriakan kasar yang terlontar dari belah bibir plum mungil itu. Kyuhyun menyerahkan salah satu helmnya ke Sungmin. Sungmin bergeming, tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun.

Lagi Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam sebelum bertindak. Memakaikan helm berwarna putih itu ke kepala Sungmin secara paksa usai melalui berbagai macam rintangan yang menghadang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas sembari menepuk tangan ketika berhasil meletakkan helm tersebut ke kepala Sungmin. Ia kemudian bergerak menaiki motornya. "Naik." Titah Kyuhyun mutlak. Tangan Sungmin terkepal, merasa gatal ingin memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

Ingin rasanya kembali memberontak, tapi mengingat waktu yang terus bergerak. Ia putuskan untuk menyimpan terlebih dulu aura kemarahannya. Dengan perasaan dongkol bercampur kesal dan jengah, Sungmin beranjak naik. Menyamankan duduknya di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin motornya kemudian memutar gasnya berulang kali. Hendak memanasi mesin.

"Pegangan." Perintah Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan kali ini Sungmin benar-benar hendak menghiraukan lontaran Kyuhyun dengan cara menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri.

Mendapati tingkah menggemaskan Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali mengulaskan satu seringai andalannya, begitu jelas terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah. Jika nanti kau terjatuh. Jangan meminta pertanggung jawabanku," lontar Kyuhyun cuek setelahnya memutar penuh gas motornya.

Sungmin sontak berteriak takut kala tubuhnya nyaris terhempas ke belakang, beruntung gerak reflek tubuhnya berjalan dengan baik. Hingga dirinya terselamatkan dari belaian sang aspal. Tanpa sadar Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Kyuhyun, jemari lentiknya turut mengerat jaket kulit hitam yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

Matanya terpejam sementara bibirnya bersenandung, mengumpat lebih tepatnya begitu mendapati cara berkendara seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang menyalahi tata aturan, layaknya seorang pembalap liar tak bermoral.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, nyaris melesatkan tawa kerasnya jika tak mengingat harga dirinya sebagai pemuda tampan yang begitu menjaga sikap dinginnya. Hatinya perlahan menghangat dengan gemuruh unik yang bertalu di dalam benak, ketika merasakan aroma vanila bercampur raspberry yang menguar memenuhi indera penciumannya.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengurangi kecepatan motornya, kepalanya sekilas menoleh ke belakang. Menatap wajah ketakutan Sungmin yang mendesirkan hatinya, kemudian pandangan Kyuhyun beralih ke lengan Sungmin yang melingkar di perutnya. Dan seulas lekuk tulus yang kehadirannya nyaris tak pernah ia dapati, tanpa sadar terukir di balik helm hitamnya.

' _Aku tidak tahu. Mengapa hal ini terjadi kepadaku? Yang aku tahu, pertama kali menatap mata indahmu. Perasaan itu menyusup, memerintahkan kepadaku untuk membawamu ke dalam kehidupanku'_

.

.

.

Tbc

Hiyaaaa...Aku kembali lagi. Hehe…maaf menghilang lama ya..biasa Feel naik turun

Ah, iya terima kasih bagi para readerdeul yg masih berkenan me-Rippyu FF ini dan membacanya…aku ucapkan Terima kasih

Dan untuk Reader yang tidak berkenan, mohon jangan mengacau di kotak Rippyu ne. Jika kalian masih marah, benci dan dendam kepadaku Karena sikapku waktu lalu. Langsung saja ke kotak PM ne…kita selesaikan secara baik-baik. Karena sesungguhnya suatu hal yang dibicarakan dengan baik-baik akan membuat masalah berakhir dengan baik dan juga akan membuka prasangka buruk yang selama ini kalian tuduhkan kepadaku…

Manusia pasti memiliki sebuah kesalahan. Dan kesalahan pasti dapat diperbaiki. Maaf, adalah suatu tindakan menyesal serta dorongan diri untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan tersebut ke dua kalinya. Dan sebuah maaf pasti akan mendatangkan sebaris kesempatan. Kesempatan kedua itu, tentu ada. Dan bagaimana bisa makhluknya tidak bisa saling memaafkan bila kenyataannya Sang Pencipta begitu Maha Pemurah. Bahkan dengan makhluk yang berulang kali menyakitinya sekalipun, Tuhan masih bersedia memaafkannya.

Maka dari itu, mohon untuk tidak berprasangka buruk. Saya kembali, Karena saya ingin menuai kesempatan kedua itu.

Terima kasih, bagi kalian yang masih mau menerima saya. Terima kasih telah bersedia memberikan kesempatan kedua kepada saya.

Terima kasih.


	4. Chapter 3 ( I'm Feel)

**Uncontrolled Love**

 **Chapter 3 : I'm Feel**

Sepasang iris mata yang mengedar serius pada lembaran partitur musik beralih menatap seorang pria berusia 30-an yang sedang melangkah cepat ke arahnya. Jonghyun menyimpan lembaran kertas partitur itu ke balik tubuh sebelum bergerak membungkukkan diri memberi salam. Seulas lekuk hangat dan tepukan ringan, Jonghyun dapatkan ketika sang guru telah sampai di hadapannya.

"Ini mengenai olimpiade basket yang akan sekolah kita ikuti 2 bulan mendatang," ujarnya langsung ke pokok pembahasan tanpa basa-basi saat iris kembarnya menemui pancaran tanya dari mata Jonghyun.

Jonghyun mengerjap dua kali, merespon perkataan pelatih basket sekolah mereka dengan raut bingung. "Maaf, Han _saem_. Mengapa anda mengatakan perihal ini pada saya? Bukankah seminggu lalu anda mengatakan pada kami, bila olimpiade kali ini dikhususkan untuk kelompok basket Junior," Jonghyun turut bertanya, merasa bingung dengan arah rentetan kalimat yang dilontarkan pelatih basketnya.

Karena, menurutnya perkataan tersebut mengarah ke perihal 'bagaimana persiapan mereka dalam menghadapi pertandingan basket yang akan diselenggarakan 2 bulan lagi'.

Sementara, dirinya dan para pemain basket Senior telah hengkang dari acara olimpiade antar sekolah dikarenakan persiapan diri untuk menghadapi olimpiade antar negara yang akan diselenggarakan 5 bulan dari sekarang.

"Aku mengerti dan aku tidak bermaksud mengingkari perkataanku seminggu lalu, karena kalian juga tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk olimpiade antar negara yang akan diselenggarakan 5 bulan lagi. Sesungguhnya, aku kemari hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu beserta kelompokmu untuk turut melatih dan mengawasi persiapan basket Junior," jelas Han _saem_ bersela dengan nada memohon agar Jonghyun dan kelompoknya bersedia membantu pekerjaannya.

Jemari tangan Jonghyun terangkat, mengusap tengkuk yang mendadak berat karena beban kesibukan yang sepertinya akan bertambah. Hela panjang kemudian terlempar dari celah bibirnya dengan pergerakan tangan kiri yang mengibas pelan, bermaksud menyadarkan Han _saem_ dari salah satu perkataan salahnya.

"Maaf, Han _saem_. Seharusnya anda merundingkan masalah ini dengan Kyuhyun, karena saya pikir dia yang lebih pantas mengemukakan keputusannya ketimbang saya. Karena, bagaimanapun juga saya hanya seorang wakil," tutur Jonghyun sopan sambil tersenyum samar.

"Ah, kau benar. Seharusnya aku menemui Kyuhyun_..." Han _saem_ sontak menepuk kening akibat dari kelalaian dirinya yang sempat melupakan keberadaan sang ketua kelompok basket Senior itu. "…-tapi, sepertinya Kyuhyun belum datang," lanjut Han _saem_ sembari menatap Jonghyun dengan raut meminta kepastian dari kalimat perkiraannya.

Kepala Jonghyun mengangguk satu kali, membenarkan perkiraan Han _saem_ yang direspon dengan kalimat pesan dari Han _saem_ pada Jonghyun agar menyampaikan semua keluh kesahnya pada Kyuhyun dan bila Kyuhyun mempunyai waktu lenggang diharapkan kedatangannya ke ruangan Han _saem_.

Tentu saja, Han _saem_ tidak bisa sembarang menyuruh Kyuhyun datang ke ruangannya bila mengingat kekuasaan Kyuhyun di sekolah ini serta kesibukan pria tampan itu saat ini. Perlu diingatkan lagi, jika keberadaan Kyuhyun di sekolah ini sangatlah berpengaruh bahkan jauh lebih berpengaruh ketimbang posisi Kepala Sekolah.

Tepat ketika bel masuk berdentang, suara gerungan motor mengalihkan pandangan Jonghyun dari tempat Han _saem_ yang telah kosong. Jonghyun terdiam, lembaran partitur musik yang tersembunyi di balik tubuhnya, perlahan menjadi gumpalan kertas lusuh tidak berguna akibat dari gemuruh perasaan yang tersalur ke jemari tangannya.

Langkah kakinya terantuk pelan, mendekat ke sisi pintu parkir sekolah yang menghubungkannya ke serambi kiri sekolah; terdapat lobby sekolah yang akan menghubungkannya ke kantin dan tangga alternatif lantai kelas Senior. Jonghyun menyandarkan punggung, mengintip kegiatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tampaknya sedang bercekcok ringan.

Setelah turun dari motor dan mengembalikan helm berwarna putih ke pemiliknya, terlihat Sungmin hendak berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Namun, secepat kilat salah satu pergelangan tangan Sungmin bersemayam di dalam genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Jonghyun dapat mendengarnya, geraman rendah itu terdengar menahan emosi serta mengancam. Akan tetapi, sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi Kyuhyun. Alih-alih melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Kyuhyun justru beranjak dari motornya lalu menarik tubuh Sungmin mendekat hingga menghantam dadanya.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah Sungmin. Bibir Sungmin terkatup rapat, sorot matanya kian menajam saat suhu tubuh Kyuhyun mulai membayangi tubuhnya; membuatnya gelisah.

"Kau yang memaksaku. Untuk apa aku berterima kasih," tekan Sungmin disela gigi yang saling menggesek ketat. Tangannya sesekali bergerak, memutar dan mengentak genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dari pergelangan tangannya; berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan itu, walau rasa nyeri serta panas kerap kali menyelimuti pergelangan tangannya akibat dari pergerakan rusuhnya.

Seulas seringai terbentuk samar di sudut bibirnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merunduk, beralih ke telinga Sungmin lalu meniupnya pelan.

"Masih tidak berniat mengucapkan terima kasih," gumam Kyuhyun di tengah pergerakan tangan menyimpan pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang tergenggam tangannya ke balik tubuh lelaki manis itu, kemudian memutar posisi Sungmin menjadi memunggunginya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya ke bahu Sungmin, mulutnya nyaris melesatkan tawa kecil ketika mendapati luapan emosi yang hendak menguap keluar dari balik rona datar Sungmin.

Sementara, hati Sungmin sejak tadi telah berdentang ribut; melafalkan berbagai macam umpatan dan teriakan kesal atas sikap Kyuhyun yang semakin hari kian berani. Lelaki tampan itu sungguh bebal, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap menyebalkannya ini.

"Lepas!" desis Sungmin sekali lagi mencari peruntungan sambil mengentak-entakkan pergelangan tangannya yang terbekuk di punggung. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala lalu berucap, "Ucapkan terima kasih," katanya keras kepala.

 _Berengsek! Cho Kyuhyun berengsek!_

Tubuh Sungmin membeku, keringat dingin mendadak menghiasi keningnya bersama bulu roma yang meremang takut saat ujung hidung Kyuhyun mulai menyusuri rahangnya.

Umpatannya sontak lenyap, tergantikan oleh gemuruh hati yang bergetar kacau. Kilasan kenangan hitam silih berganti menghujam pandangannya, membuatnya pasi. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui perubahan tersebut.

Pikirannya nyaris menggelap bila Jonghyun tidak bergegas keluar dari balik pintu parkir dan mengambil alih pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, alisnya menukik ke atas dengan sorot mata dingin; memberikan isyarat marah pada sahabat karibnya karena telah berani mengganggu kesenangannya. Belum sempat dia membuka mulut mencerca Jonghyun; sebuah entakan kuat dari Sungmin membuatnya tersentak.

"Sung_..." Kyuhyun terkesiap, sorot mata Sungmin yang memandang tajam ke arahnya seketika melenyapkan segala gemuruh nyaman yang baru saja menaungi hati.

"Aku membencimu," ujarnya bergetar sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan tanpa sengaja kembali menghantam bahu Jonghyun saat langkah gusarnya mengentak pintu parkir.

Tangan Jonghyun terangkat, menyentuh bahu kanannya yang lagi-lagi membuat jantungnya berdetak. Namun, rasa berdetak yang berbeda. Entah mengapa? Kali ini terasa sakit.

Sungmin memang telah gagal, dia gagal menyembunyikan getar suaranya hingga membuat Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun hanya mampu terdiam bisu di posisi. Aura canggung tiba-tiba menyelimuti keberadaan sepasang sahabat karib itu.

"Bila kau mempunyai waktu lenggang, Han _saem_ mengharapkan kehadiranmu di ruangannya," katanya singkat tanpa berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak merespon perkataan Jonghyun. Lelaki tampan itu menghela napas sesaat setelahnya berlalu dari hadapan Jonghyun tanpa salam, sapaan seperti biasa. Pikiran Kyuhyun tengah kacau akibat perubahan kondisi Sungmin yang secara langsung memperkeruh suasana hatinya hingga membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang dingin. Tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Kyuhyun hanya tengah menjaga luapan emosinya agar tidak meledak di depan sahabat baiknya itu.

Jonghyun berbalik, memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna soft pink berada di genggaman tangannya, memenuhi sorot mata yang terbias lekuk sinis.

"Sejak awal, aku memang selalu kalah dalam menyamai langkahmu, Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi_..." Kepala Jonghyun menunduk, menatap sapu tangan itu lekat-lekat dengan seulas lekuk tulus yang tanpa dia sadari terulas. "…-untuk kali ini saja, izinkan aku berjuang. Agar aku dapat menyamai langkahmu."

.

.

Sungmin mengusap sepasang matanya kemudian menepuk dua kali pipinya, memastikan raut wajahnya sekali lagi di depan kaca wastafel sebelum keluar dari toilet. Tidak menghendaki, linang air mata di sepanjang wajahnya menjadi perbincangan hangat bagi warga sekolah terkutuk ini.

Benar, terkutuk karena sebagian besar penghuninya begitu 'mencintai' keberadaannya hingga setiap waktu kehadirannya terhiasi oleh tindakan tidak bermoral mereka yang menginginkan ketidakhadirannya di bangunan ini.

Sungmin menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan saat sepasang kakinya berada tepat di depan pintu kelasnya. Sekali lagi, Sungmin menepuk sepasang pipinya sembari menutup mata. Raut wajah datar tak tersentuh kembali menjadi teman karibnya setelah sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka.

Tangannya bergerak meraih tuas pintu dan mendorongnya. Hembusan lega terlontar samar dari celah bibirnya setelah mengetahui seonsaengnim belum memasuki kelas.

Kelas yang semula sangat gaduh, kini mendadak senyap saat Sungmin menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sungmin menatap malas wajah-wajah menyebalkan itu, dia melangkah santai dengan sepasang tangan di saku celana.

Menghampiri kursinya tanpa menghiraukan bisik-bisik samar yang kembali menjadi lagu kematian untuknya. Sangat mengganggu dan sedikit mengerikan walau dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan hal tidak berguna itu.

Tap.

Iris bulat Sungmin menatap datar satu kaki yang terjulur keluar dari meja menghalangi jalannya. Tanpa menoleh si empu kaki Sungmin berucap, "Singkirkan kakimu! Jika kau masih ingin melihatnya utuh."

Lelaki ber _name-tag_ Park Dongchan itu perlahan mengembalikan kakinya ke bawah meja beriringan dengan satu dengusan kasar. Lekuk miring terulas samar di wajah Sungmin.

Pria imut nan dingin itu melanjutkan langkahnya. Sungmin menyamankan duduknya begitu sampai di meja-kursinya, berbalik membuka resleting tas setelahnya membawa dua buku tebal ke meja. Membuka salah satunya dan tenggelam ke dalamnya.

Mencari kesibukan lain selama menunggu kedatangan seonsaengnim seraya berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan gertakan dinginnya yang nyaris memberontak keluar mencela beberapa pasang mata yang senantiasa menatap lekat ke arahnya.

Suara hentakan pintu yang terbuka cukup kasar sejenak mengalihkan pandangan Sungmin dari kesibukannya, keningnya berkerut samar ketika sekelompok wanita berbalutkan seragam minim bahan berdiri angkuh di depan kelasnya sambil berkacak pinggang, terlihat angkuh.

"Siapa di antara kalian yang bernama Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin memejamkan mata, sama sekali tidak beralih dari kesibukannya meskipun kini seluruh penghuni kelas sedang menghujam sinis dirinya. Suara langkah kaki mendekat tertangkap gendang telinga Sungmin, namun Sungmin tidak bergeming.

"Lihat, Dasom-ah. Seorang _hoobae_ , hanya sekadar _hoobae_ ," katanya meremehkan dengan tekanan kata di setiap gugusan kata yang bermakna menunjukkan tingkatan status seseorang.

Suara tawa kecil yang terdengar main-main dan merendahkan, sesungguhnya telah mampu membuat Sungmin geram. Akan tetapi, dia masih mencoba diam; ingin memastikan pertunjukan lain yang hendak sekelompok wanita angkuh ini tampilkan untuknya.

Salah satu dari mereka kemudian mendekat, tidak berselang lama aliran air berwarna merah menjatuhi buku dan meja Sungmin. Secepat kilat Sungmin bangkit dari kursinya, menatap datar lembaran buku yang basah dan berwarna merah.

"Ops. Aku sengaja," kekeh salah seorang di antara mereka setelah membuang cup minuman yang kosong ke sembarang arah.

Hela berat sekilas terlempar dari celah bibir, berupaya meredamkan letupan emosi yang mendongkol di hati.

"Sesungguhnya hal apa yang membuat anda bertingkah konyol selayaknya anak kecil kepada saya hari ini, _Sunbae_."

Sungmin menekan kalimat terakhirnya dengan seulas lekuk sinis di sudut bibir, membuat rona tawa yang semula mengembang di bibir, berangsur lenyap.

"Sialan! Pandai sekali kau bertutur kata, bocah tengik!"

"Lantas, bagaimana dengan anda, sunbae? Tidakkah kelakuan ini patut diberi pujian!"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Selayang tangan mengarah ke wajah Sungmin hendak menggoreskan memar, namun secepat kilat Sungmin bergerak, menahan layangan tangan yang tampak bergetar menahan amarah.

Kulit wajah yang putih bersih milik si wanita, perlahan berubah menjadi merah padam dengan sepasang iris mata yang melotot penuh ancaman.

"Maaf, _sunbae_. Dilarang melakukan kekerasan selama di lingkup sekolah. Aku pikir, anda sudah memahami tata tertib yang terpasang elok di majalah dinding sekolah," kata Sungmin datar selepas membuang lengan kiri itu ke tubuh pemiliknya secara kasar.

Dasom menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan mengusapnya dengan pelan. Iris matanya senantiasa berpendar lekat ke wajah Sungmin sembari menggeram rendah, menetralkan emosinya .

"Sejujurnya, aku masih bernafsu ingin mencakar habis wajah angkuhmu itu. Akan tetapi, ada suatu hal yang harus aku tanyakan padamu ..."

"... apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun?!"

.

.

"Bagaimana, Kyu?" tanya Changmin dan Minho nyaris bersamaan ketika pintu ruang osis terbuka menampilkan seorang pria bertubuh jangkung.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas sepasang sahabat hiperaktifnya itu sebelum melangkah malas ke sofa tamu yang telah dihuni oleh Jonghyun beserta lembaran kertas partitur.

"Aku menerimanya," kata Kyuhyun singkat. Pergerakan jemari Jonghyun seketika berhenti, sementara Changmin dan Minho terpongo tidak percaya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jonghyun memastikan sembari kembali mengurutkan lembaran kertas partitur itu menjadi rangkaian nada yang selaras.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Selepas pemberitahuan Jonghyun di parkiran sekolah beberapa jam yang lalu, Kyuhyun kemudian bergegas melangkah ke ruangan Han _saem_ demi merundingkan perihal pengawasan pelatihan basket regu Junior.

Sesungguhnya, selama perundingan berlangsung; Kyuhyun kerap kali melontarkan ketidaksanggupannya dalam mengemban perintah tersebut.

Namun, entah apa yang terjadi? Dan entah apa yang dikatakan Han _saem_ di detik dirinya berniat hengkang dari ruangan tersebut mempertegas penolakannya, dia tiba-tiba termangu; tidak bisa mengelak dari permintaan Han _saem_. Dan terjadilah, penerimaan titah tersebut.

"Ya. Kupikir hal tersebut tidak akan mengganggu persiapan kita, sebab kita hanya sekadar mengawasi dan mengarahkan latihan mereka. Pun dalam durasi waktu dua jam."

Penjelasan Kyuhyun menguarkan anggukan mengerti dari tiga penghuni yang tersisa. Jonghyun meletakkan tumpukan kertas partitur yang telah usai dia urutkan ke pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tunggu hasil koreksianmu," katanya singkat, kemudian beranjak berdiri dari sofa.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan kertas partitur itu.

"Ke kantin. Kau ingin titip sesuatu?"

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng dua kali, menggantikan kata 'tidak'. Mendengar kata 'kantin' terlafal dari bibir Jonghyun, Changmin yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan tugas pembukuannya, mendadak beranjak dari tempatnya lalu menghampiri lelaki tampan itu yang rupanya tengah memandang dirinya dengan kernyit heran di kening.

Seulas cengiran lebar yang terlihat bodoh sekaligus konyol sontak membayangi penglihatan Jonghyun.

"Sepertinya aku harus ikut denganmu," ujarnya tolol sambil mengikik, menertawakan hela malas dari Jonghyun dan lemparan bola kertas dari Minho, sementara Kyuhyun hanya mendengus geli seraya bergumam ketus, "Dasar perut karet!"

.

.

"... apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun?!"

Sungmin memandang Dasom dengan pancaran mata yang sukar untuk diartikan. Iris kelamnya samar bergerak gusar, sedikit memancarkan keresahan hati yang bahkan tak dia ketahui asal muasalnya.

Kerongkongannya tiba-tiba terasa kering, terasa berat hanya sekadar untuk melontarkan kalimat yang tergenang di otak.

"Tidak ada. Aku ... aku tidak mengenal..."

"Berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Tentulah kalian tidak saling mengenal," sindir Dasom dengan nada ketus, memotong untaian kalimat Sungmin.

Sungmin terkesiap, tanpa dia sadari salah satu kakinya melangkah ke belakang. Membingungkan sebuah letupan perasaan berdebar yang entah mengapa, terasa menyakitkan.

Nyaris membuat dirinya kehilangan topeng diri bila Jonghyun dan Changmin yang tidak sengaja berjalan melewati kelas Sungmin, berhenti berniat menilik keadaan kelas yang tampak mencurigakan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jonghyun begitu sepasang lelaki tampan itu memasuki kelas Sungmin.

Dasom beserta gerombolannya berbalik, menatap Jonghyun dan Changmin dengan seulas senyum palsu disepanjang garis bibir.

"Jonghyun _oppa_ , kami hanya sedang menyapa murid baru..."

"Kau tidak berkata dengan tulus, Kim Hyojung."

Hyojung tercekat, bibirnya terkulum kesal ketika mendapat lontar keras dari sang pujaan hati. Binar kekecewaan terbayang di mata Jonghyun, namun pria pemilik senyum memikat itu menghiraukannya.

Alih-alih mengucap maaf kepada Hyojung, langkah kakinya justru terketuk menghampiri meja Sungmin.

Suara decakan kesal di bibir, dia upayakan tertahan di pangkal lidah. Tentulah, kondisi meja Sungmin yang tidak layak dipandang membuat hatinya bergerumuh kesal.

"Lekas kembali ke kelasmu, Kim Dasom. Sebelum semua peristiwa kekanakan ini sampai ke telinga Kyuhyun."

Dasom menggertakkan gigi. Kalimat itu bukan hanya sekadar ancaman, tetapi benar-benar akan terealisasikan bila dirinya tetap mempertahankan eksistensinya di depan sepasang sahabat baik pria idamannya itu.

" _Well_ , kupikir kau tidak mengenal Kyuhyun, _hoobae_ manis. Benar-benar tidak mengenalnya."

Nada suara yang terdengar mencemooh di antara lekuk manis merendahkan mengiringi kepergian mereka.

Changmin mendesis jengah, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan empat wanita berseragam minim itu.

Terlihat angkuh dan tidak terdidik. Pastilah tak heran bila keempat wanita itu tidak mampu memperdaya dirinya dan ketiga sahabatnya ke dalam kecantikan serta lekuk tubuh yang menggoda.

Kesunyian Sungmin membuat Jonghyun gusar, lelaki tampan itu hendak mengucap sepatah kata perhatian.

Namun, mengapa begitu sulit? Suara deham pelan yang terlontar di ujung bibirpun, tidak mampu membuat lontaran kalimatnya terlempar, hingga akhirnya dia memindahalihkan kalimat perhatian yang teruntai di otak ke dalam tindakan diri.

"Tidak perlu berepot diri, _Sunbae-nim_."

Jonghyun tertegun, belum sempat tangannya terulur meraih buku basah milik Sungmin. Tangan lain lebih dahulu menyimpan buku basah itu ke dalam tas dengan gerakan yang tertatih kacau.

Jonghyun dapat melihatnya, namun sekali lagi. Sungmin berusaha menyembunyikan kegusaran hatinya. Sungmin menghela napas panjang, langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan Jonghyun yang masih menghadap meja Sungmin.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya tulus sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas yang perlahan gaduh dengan bisikan-bisikan tidak berguna mereka atas tindakan penolakan Sungmin atas kebaikan hati seorang Lee Jonghyun. Seorang pria tampan nomor dua di lingkup sekolah setelah Kyuhyun.

Kening Changmin mengernyit curiga, tatapan matanya mengandung beribu-ribu pertanyaan, namun tidak mampu dia lontarkan.

Keresahan hatinya tiba-tiba terjawab oleh sorot sendu yang mengintip dari balik punggung Jonghyun. Changmin menggelengkan kepala.

"Jangan sampai permasalahan hati memecah belah persahabatan kita, Jonghyun-ah."

Jonghyun hanya memandang wajah Changmin tanpa berucap kata. Permintaan maaf tersalurkan melalui sorot mata yang memandangnya dengan sendu.

Langkah kakinya kemudian menjadi langkah lari begitu tubuhnya keluar dari kelas Sungmin, meninggalkan Changmin dalam keresahan hati atas nasib persahabatan mereka.

.

.

' _Aku akan melindungimu.'_

Tatapan matanya berbinar kosong, kobaran api yang menyulut habis tas ransel beserta buku dan peralatan tulis lain tercermin di dalam iris kelam yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

' _Jangan takut. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu.'_

"Bohong."

Sungmin menekan kuat nada suaranya, menyembunyikan getar suara yang tercipta lancang akibat dari mata yang memanas.

"Pembohong," gumamnya serak sembari mengulum bibir bawah, menekan gemuruh perasaan sesak yang sejak lima tahun silam dia lenyapkan eksistensinya pada sudut terdalam perasaannya.

Sebuah perasaan berengsek yang tak pelak turut mengubah kepribadiannya. Sebuah perasaan yang sempat membuatnya menyesal mengenal perasaan tersebut.

Sebuah perasaan sial yang tiba-tiba hadir kembali di tengah kuasa diri membangun benteng pertahanan hati, hendak mengembalikannya ke masa-masa terpuruk yang bahkan begitu ingin dia lenyapkan dari ingatan.

Air mata yang tertahan di sudut mata, akhirnya terjatuh. Sungmin tidak mampu menahannya, perasaannya semakin meluber ruah ketika ingatan tentang lalu silih berganti melenyapkan kuasa hatinya serta topeng diri.

Bahu Sungmin bergetar samar, menahan gejolak sanubari yang tergores percikan masa lalu menyebabkan potongan-potongan masa lalu yang tertinggal di sudut terdalam mencuat ke permukaan.

Pun mengingatkannya pada sebuah kepercayaan hati yang telah tercabut dari peraduannya, lenyap di balik lekuk lembut yang menyayat hati.

Tangisan alam kemudian turut beradu membasahi bumi, menyamarkan likuid bening di sekitar pipi, sebuah cairan penggambaran diri yang merapuh.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa membencimu? Kenapa aku selalu merindukanmu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, hyung? Kenapa?"

.

.

"Aku mendapatkan telepon dari perusahaan Gae grup."

Ujung pensil yang sedang menari pelan di atas jajaran baris notasi not balok tanpa sadar terhenti sejak bibir Minho terbuka melontarkan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, menatap Minho lekat-lekat meminta penjelasan.

Minho beranjak dari sofa, menelusuri lantai menghampiri tempat Kyuhyun dengan uluran ponsel berwarna hitam yang diletakkan di meja Kyuhyun.

Iris mata Kyuhyun menatap wajah Minho sejenak, kemudian beralih membawa ponsel ke dalam genggaman; membaca deret baris pesan singkat secara saksama.

"Apa kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Minho dalam keheningan. Tatapan Kyuhyun masih tertuju ke layar ponsel, namun raut wajahnya menunjukkan gurat tak berarti.

"Di dalam pesan itu dikatakan, bila mereka akan menjamin identitas kita dari pihak keluarga, sekolah dan hukum_…"

Minho menghentikan lemparan kalimatnya saat sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam terangkat ke arahnya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajah menatap riak hujan di balik jendela.

Alisnya tiba-tiba menyatu dengan pandangan menyipit memastikan. Seorang pria di balik kobaran api yang mulai melenyap padam dan menyisakan kepulan asap berwarna kelabu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin," gumam Kyuhyun di tengah pergerakan diri bangkit dari kursi, menyisakan tatapan heran dari Minho.

"Kyuhyun_…."

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sana? Bodoh."

Sekali lagi Minho terdiam, terhempas umpatan Kyuhyun serta pergerakan lelaki tampan itu yang beralih ke loker di sudut ruangan. Bergerak cepat mengambil jas hujan berwarna kuning setelahnya keluar dari ruangan dengan hempasan bilah pintu yang cukup keras.

Kepala Minho kembali ke arah jendela hendak mencari penyebab tingkah gusar Kyuhyun. Dan kurva tipis di sudut bibir terbentuk manakala dia menemukannya.

"Kau bukan hanya sekadar ingin bermain dengannya, Kyuhyun."

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang berupaya menstabilkan pernapasannya dan mengistirahatkan detak jantung yang memompa aliran darah ke seluruh tubuh secara beringas.

Letak ruang osis dengan halaman belakang sekolah terasa jauh bila meraihnya dengan langkah lari yang cukup gusar.

Sejujurnya hanya terhitung lima kilometer dan ukuran panjang tersebut bukanlah apa-apa baginya bila perasaan yang tidak dia ketahui asal musababnya ini tidak turut andil dalam langkahnya.

Kyuhyun membuang napas secara kasar, merutuki kebodohan sang pria di balik kepulan asap kelabu yang senantiasa berdiri kukuh tak menghiraukan pakaian seragam yang mulai kuyup.

Dia kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri posisi si lelaki pengamat asap kelabu, berdiri tepat di belakang tubuhnya lalu menghempaskan jas hujan berwarna kuning itu ke tubuhnya.

Sungmin terkesiap, detak jantungnya bergerumuh riuh akibat dari rasa terkejut yang tidak main-main. Di tengah kesedihan hati, tiba-tiba seseorang mendatanginya dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan jas hujan. Bukan sebab jas hujan dia terkejut, melainkan karena sebuah kepedihan hati yang pantang terlihat orang lain.

Dan Sungmin menakutkan hal tersebut. Menakutkan sebuah kerapuhan hati yang terlihat orang lain. Dia sungguh tidak menghendakinya.

"Jangan dilepas."

Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun membungkam tindakan Sungmin. Punggung tangan yang terasa hangat sebab aliran darah di balik telapak tangan Kyuhyun sekejap membuat hatinya tersentak, hingga Sungmin melakukan sebuah tindakan spontan.

"Kau siapa?!" Sungmin menyentak tangan Kyuhyun, iris matanya menatap tajam hendak menggertak.

Namun, Sungmin tidak sadar. Iris mata yang melirik keras tersudut perasaan sendu yang entah bagaimana? Terlihat di mata Kyuhyun. Membuatnya mengerti bila suasana hati Sungmin tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik.

Remah sisa pembakaran di dalam tong sampah usang terpantul di mata Kyuhyun. Setengah tubuh tas ransel masih dapat dia kenali. Rupanya Sungmin tengah mencoba membakar peralatan sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun merasa heran sekaligus bingung dengan tindakan tersebut, namun tidak terbesit sedikitpun sebuah praduga bila Sungmin hendak berhenti sekolah maupun lelah bersekolah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah keluar dari kebisuan sambil menahan tangan Sungmin yang kembali berupaya melepaskan jas hujan berwarna kuning dari tubuhnya.

"Bukan urusanmu dan lepaskan jas hujan ini dari tubuhku!"

Sekali lagi, Sungmin menghempas tangan Kyuhyun dengan gerakan kasar. Iris matanya memerah terselimuti bekas likuid bening yang tersamarkan hujan. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, tangan kanannya bergerak merengkuh lengan atas kiri Sungmin.

"Lepas! Pergi dari sini! Aku tidak membutuhkan rasa simpatikmu! Lepas!" Sungmin berteriak gusar, lengannya bergerak beringas menghentak genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya bergegas masuk ke dalam, tubuhmu sudah terlalu kuyup_…"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

Sungmin menarik lengannya, mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun beberapa petak ke belakang usai berteriak penuh amarah. Dadanya bergerak cepat, menetralisir napas yang tersenggal.

"Kau siapa?! Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tidak berhak! Pergi!"

Sungmin kembali mengoyak jas hujannya, berniat melepaskan balutan hangat itu dari tubuhnya.

"Pergi! Aku bilang pergi dari sini!"

Kyuhyun bergegas membelenggu sepasang tangan Sungmin ke dalam genggaman eratnya. Menghentikan racauan sakit Sungmin yang terlampiaskan melalui pergerakan mencabik jas hujan itu. Berontakan kuatpun tak luput Kyuhyun dapatkan, akan tetapi, sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Apa kau berpikir? Masalahmu akan terselesaikan begitu saja hanya dengan meracau dan meratap di bawah rintik hujan, Lee Sungmin!"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan nasehatmu!"

Sungmin nyaris membentak Kyuhyun, akan tetapi pergerakan bibirnya sontak terbungkam akibat sorot mata dalam yang terpancar lekat di sepasang iris mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau membutuhkannya_…"

"Apa pedulimu?! Kau tidak akan mengerti, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak akan mengerti! Berhenti mencampuri urusanku!"

"Aku memang tidak mengerti!"

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin mendekat, menghentikan berontakan lelaki manis itu yang berujung pada siksaan diri sendiri. Selingkar warna merah di sepasang pergelangan tangan Sungmin cukup menggores relung hati Kyuhyun. Membuatnya sadar, bila hari ini perasaan Sungmin sungguh terguncang.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti, Lee Sungmin. Aku memang tidak mengerti, masalah apa yang tengah membebanimu hingga membuatmu seperti ini. Namun, aku mengerti. Apa itu rasa sakit? Apa itu rasa frustasi? Dan apa itu kehancuran hati? Aku mengetahuinya, Sungmin."

Suara Kyuhyun melembut bersama genggaman tangan yang melonggar, beralih pada usapan lembut di sisi wajah Sungmin yang menduduk dalam. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir, sebuah likuid bening yang terasa hangat di sisi tangan, menjelaskan kepada Kyuhyun bila bulir bening itu tentulah bukan air hujan.

"Bila memang hujan dapat membasuh rasa sakit itu. Maka aku akan selalu meminta Tuhan untuk melenyapkan empat musim yang tersisa, Sungmin," bisik Kyuhyun disela rintihan Sungmin yang mulai menderu dibalik rengkuhan hangat Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sungmin menatap kegiatan Kyuhyun dalam diam. Deham kecil acap kali terlontar dari bibir Sungmin saat ingatan tentang derai hujan di halaman belakang sekolah beberapa menit lalu menghantam ingatannya.

Jemarinya terangkat, mengusap sepasang pipi yang terasa panas. Pasti memerah, gerutu Sungmin dalam hati, merutuki rasa malunya. Sungguh, tak pernah berpikir sebelumnya bila dia akan terpuruk di dalam rengkuhan seorang pria yang sangat dia kutuk keberadaannya ini.

"Dasar bodoh!" gumam Sungmin yang tidak begitu tertangkap di telinga. Kepala Kyuhyun berpaling ke arah Sungmin sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya menyeka rambut dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Sungmin menyilangkan tangan ke dada lalu mendengus kecil. "Kau bodoh!" ketus Sungmin.

"Aku bodoh? Aku pernah mengikuti olimpiade tingkat internasional," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada jenaka, hendak menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeram tertahan, jari telunjuknya terulur menunjuk tubuh Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah, setelahnya menarik kecil jas hujan berwarna kuning yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kau bodoh, karena membiarkan dirimu basah kuyup. Sementara, memberikan jas hujan yang telah kau bawa pada orang asing. Sungguh, sikap yang patut dipuji. Terima kasih," jelas Sungmin enggan yang direspon dengan kekeh ringan dari Kyuhyun.

"Wow. Pengucapan terima kasih yang manis. Tentu, tidak masalah menjadi bodoh bila demi meraih ucapan terima kasih yang manis itu darimu." Kyuhyun mengedipkan salah satu kelopak matanya.

Iris mata Sungmin membulat, menghardik sikap tolol Kyuhyun melalui raut tajamnya yang sama sekali tidak tergurat tajam dalam tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Hey, aku bilang jangan melepasnya," tahan Kyuhyun ketika melihat tangan Sungmin kembali menyentuh bilah jas hujan hendak menguaknya.

Sungmin mendesis protes. "Air hujan tidak akan menembus atap lorong loker ini, sunbae-nim," kata Sungmin malas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya bergerak meraih tangan Sungmin dengan pergerakan punggung yang merendah ke depan, menyamakan posisi wajah mereka.

"Kau terlihat imut mengenakan jas hujan ini," tutur Kyuhyun tulus.

Sungmin termangu, wajahnya perlahan memanas. Terselimuti rona merah muda yang kian menambah garis elok di gurat baby face itu. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan, sementara detak jantung tiba-tiba berdetak keras.

Sungmin tersentak, mencemaskan detak jantung yang takut terdengar oleh Kyuhyun hingga tanpa sadar tangannya spontan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Shit. Berhenti membual. Lebih baik, segera mengganti seragammu," umpat Sungmin sembari membuka loker miliknya, mengambil seragam cadangannya.

"Tidak perlu. Apartemenku tidak jauh dari tempat ini. Lebih baik kita_…"

"Oh, terima kasih atas tawarannya, sunbaenim. Akan tetapi, aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengunjungi unit apartemenmu," tolak Sungmin mentah-mentah memotong perkataan Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

Seulas seringaian kemudian tercipta jelas di bibir Kyuhyun. Meremangkan bulu roma Sungmin, baru saja niat hatinya hendak melangkah mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun. Lelaki tampan itu lebih dahulu menangkap pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya dengan hangat.

"Berangkat bersama. Maka, pulangpun harus bersama. Tidak ada penolakan," tegas Kyuhyun yang menuai cibiran pedas di hati.

Ingin sekali memaki Kyuhyun atas tingkah semena-menanya itu, namun Sungmin sedang malas atau lebih tepatnya lelah. Kyuhyun tertawa puas melihat kepatuhan Sungmin. Manis sekali, sering-seringlah bersikap manis seperti ini, kelinci, gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Tangannya merayap ke saku celana, mengambil ponsel berwarna kuning keemasan dan menarikan jemarinya pada layar ponsel sejenak sebelum membawanya ke lubang telinga.

"Jonghyun-ah, aku berniat pulang ke apartemen sekarang. Maka tugasku hari ini, kau yang menangani. Mengenai aransemen lagumu, sudah aku selesaikan. Ada di meja kerjaku. Dan nanti malam aku tunggu kedatangan kalian, ada suatu hal yang perlu aku bicarakan dengan kalian."

Kyuhyun memutus sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak, ekor matanya mendapati lirikan sebal dari mata Sungmin, namun dia menghiraukannya.

"Kau benar-benar seorang ketua osis yang bertanggung jawab, ya," sindir Sungmin yang lagi-lagi membuahkan gelak tawa di bibir Kyuhyun. Kendati merasa tersindir, Kyuhyun justru tertawa-tawa dengan keras.

"Bukankah aku tampak baik hati. Setidaknya aku bukanlah orang yang pelit. Aku mampu membagi tugasku dengan baik kepada sang wakil," oceh Kyuhyun konyol yang makin membuat Sungmin menggelengkan kepala tidak menyangka.

Ternyata inilah tabiat tersembunyi dari seorang pria nomor satu di sekolah ini. Seorang pangeran sekolah sekaligus preman sekolah. Sesosok lelaki tampan pujaan kaum hawa serta panutan setiap murid sebab kepintarannya.

"Yaah! Lepaskan tanganku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri," entak Sungmin terkejut sekaligus malu dari ketermenungan diri dalam pemikiran tabiat Kyuhyun, hingga tidak menyadari belenggu tangan Kyuhyun masih bersarang dipergelangan tangannya di tengah perjalanan mereka menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, lelaki tampan itu lagi-lagi berniat menggoda Sungmin, namun secepat kilat Sungmin keluar dari belenggu Kyuhyun ketika berhasil menangkap gelagat mencurigakan dari pria bermarga Cho itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh-kekeh, kepalanya menggeleng pelan merespon tingkah Sungmin yang terlihat kian manis di pandangannya.

"Dasar _tsundere_."

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah mengawasi interaksi mereka dibalik loker yang minim pencahayaan, hanya terdapat sinar remang dari sebuah layar ponsel yang belum padam.

Tubuhnya menyandar penuh ke punggung loker dengan sepasang kelopak mata yang terpejam pedih. Gerak dada yang sedikit cepat, menunjukkan kepada siapapun yang melihat, bila napasnya tengah tersenggal. Menaham gemuruh sakit serta rasa kecewa akibat keterlambatan diri.

Lagi-lagi dirinya hanya mampu memandang Sungmin dari jauh. Lagi-lagi dirinya bukanlah orang pertama yang mampu membuat lelaki cantik itu merasa nyaman. Lagi-lagi dirinya gagal dalam upaya hati meraih siluet sapa yang lebih dekat.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Sekalipun semua usahaku berujung kesia-siaan tidak berarti. Aku tidak akan menyerah, Sungmin," gumamnya berat, mencoba menyemangati relung kalbu yang kembali tergores kepedihan asmara.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menghubungi mereka?"

Asap putih yang mengepul pekat dari balik punggung kursi yang menghadap ke jendela menjadi pertanda bagi si lelaki tampan berusia 30-an untuk melengkungkan tubuh memberi hormat.

"Ya, Tuan. Saya sudah menghubungi mereka sesuai dengan apa yang anda perintahkan kepada saya," jawabnya sopan.

Bibir yang tersemat cerutu melengkung ke sudut, membentuk sebuah seringaian kejam. "Apa jawaban mereka?"

"Ketua mereka masih memikirkannya, Tuan. Mungkin esok hari, anda telah mendapatkan jawabannya."

"Ya…"

Lelaki bertubuh jangkung dengan sepasang bahu yang lebar dan kukuh, beranjak berdiri dari kursi putarnya. Menelusupkan salah satu tangannya ke saku celana, sementara yang tersisa meraih ujung cerutu lalu melesatkan asap putih yang mengepul dari bibirnya.

"Aku harap, aku mendapatkan jawaban yang kuinginkan."

 **TBC**

Yahooyyy... author seblek is back #plak

Errr... bagaimana chap ini? Gagal kah... aih pasti gagal. Sepertinya author harus kembali ke gunung kidul deh... biar ceritanya lebih berkualitas gitu #plak

Sekalian menghilang lagiii... hahahaha #tawa setan

Reader : Siap siap meluncurkan rudal #Ciiiitttttt...#Duaaar. Anggap saja seperti itu bunyinyaa... #waks

Okee okeee... sudah dulu yaaa

Mohon dimaklumi bila lanjutannya makin absurd neee... laaa gimana ceritanya ga absurd... authornya aja transparan #narihulahula #dor

Okee okeee... sampai disini bacotannyaa... ntar kalo lama lama bahaya. Bisa menyebabkan epilepsi dan kejang kejang secara mendadak... bahkan yg lebih parah lagi bisa menyebabkan kerasukan.

Baiklah, untuk menghindari segala macam risiko fatal yang ditimbulkan dari bacotan tidak berfaedah ini... alangkah baiknya untuk ditinggalkan.

Yoshhh

Saranghaeee aaall #muaach

See you later


End file.
